Bowser's Kingdom: Story Adaption
by TheYoshster
Summary: The famous Super Mario World parody created by pthouse and araskin500 is now being adapted into a story, by me! Join Hal and Jeff as they go through their every day crazy life as minimum wage minions working for Bowser. Part 1 of the movie is up and ready
1. Prolouge

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for! It may have ended this year, but I am going to write a story featuring the 1****st**** season, and a brand new 2****nd**** season written by me. Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you, BOWSER'S KINGDOM!!!! (note only for mature audiences)**

**Also, there is no way I can go ahead and do this without properly giving credit to the comic geniuses behind Bowser's Kingdom: pthouse and araskin. Just let me know how good of a job I do at writing the story version, all the dialog and events are theirs and the deserve more than credit. They deserve an award for their series, so seriously look it up!  
**

**Episode 1: Prolouge**

Mario fought his way through Pleasant Path, jumping over some warp pipes, and entering a battle scene. He was up against a green Shy Guy, a Goomba, and a red shelled Koopa. He started with the Koopa, and as he ran after it, it hid in its shell, leaving Mario open to jump over it, and he kicked it at the Goomba. As the Shy Guy jumped down, another charged at Mario, only to be pumbled to the ground, and the green one was flung into the air using Mario's air strike jump. Mario landed on a couple of blocks and caught the Red Koopa from earlier, coming out of it's shell, so he flung it into the air, and it was a direct hit on the green Shy Guy that was now falling from the ground.

Some Goomba reinforcements finally arrived, and Mario just jumped on them like it was nothing, while some other Shy Guys took a chance to sneak up on Mario. Mario responded by simply charging at them, flinging them into the air, and he jumped onto the blocks and struck his classic victory pose.

----------------------------------------------------

On a cliff overlooking Mario sat a normal Koopa Troopa, and a Goomba. The Goomba turned to the Koopa and asked "What does Mario even want with us? Doesn't he already have enough of those damned coins?"

The Koopa replied as if he had no clue why Mario was attacking Bowser's minions "Well it's not like we stole the princess or anything…" There was a moment of silence until the Koopa, Hal realized "Oh yeah…that's right." He continued "What does Bowser even want with her! It's not like he's getting ransom money for it."

The Goomba, Jeff answered Hal's question with a disturbing answer "I heard it's for sexual favors!"

Hal groaned in disgust "Yuck!"

"No seriously! He could get any 2 coined whore in the Mushroom Kingdom…But only she'll do the one thing where she sticks her tongue, and puts her hand on the shell, and…"

Hal interrupted him and exclaimed in disgust "OOOOOH!!! NO! That's enough…"

"Well they don't call her princess toadstool for nothing!"

"Aww man! You make me sick…"

Jeff then complained "What can I say! I'm a Goomba, I'm a -bleepin- living mushroom!"

Hal really didn't care about Jeff being a Goomba and replied "So what! Who cares if you're a Goomba."

Jeff criticized Jeff's answer "What do you mean 'who cares!' I have no -bleepin- arms! I'm a -bleepin- mushroom!" Jeff wasn't all to happy now and he continued on "I had to go through my whole life picking things up with my mouth! It's gross…and dirty!"

Hal looked into the sky above, and he noticed an incoming object. He warned Jeff "Whoa! Watch out!"

Jeff jumped out of the way, as a Shy Guy fell next to a near by warp pipe and asked "Hey there buddy…You uh…you alive?"

Hal looked down at the Shy Guy and said "I think he's dead?"

"Yeah, you think so? You think he could've survived a fall like that?" The Shy Guy got off the ground, and he was indeed alive. "Oh…Well we were both wrong, were we!"

The Shy Guy asked Hal and Jeff in it's usual Disco Stu like voice "So? Why aren't you guys over, you know… Helping us?"

Hal replied "Yeah, you see…we were about to go over there, and you fell from the sky, and we got distracted…"

Jeff told him "Yeah, seriously. It's all your fault…Get outta here!"

"Hey! Look at that!!!" Hal was shocked to find out Mario had just got a Star, and he was now invincible to Bowser's Troops. As if wasn't strong enough! "Mario's got that music and flashing going on…You know what that means!? He's got Star Power! You can't do -bleep- against Star Power!!!" Hal was now mad at Mario.

Jeff tried to get rid of the Shy Guy and said "Hey, Shy Guy. You wanna beat Mario?"

The Shy Guy replied "Yeah…I do!" He looked to his left as Jeff instructed him on his plan.

"You see that block over there? Go over and hit it!" As Jeff finished speaking, the Shy Guy went over and did as he said.

"Okay…So what…It's just a flower…" The Shy Guy hit the block, and it gave off a Fire Flower.

"Touch the flower."

"Okay… it's just a flower" As he touched it, his body was engulfed in flames and he began to scream a unrealistic cry "Oh boy…I'm on fire…Somebody, put me out!" He ran over to Hal and Jeff and he said "Why don't you fellas help me!" He began to run around in circles, trying to put out the fire, and he then jumped on the warp pipe. "Is there any water in these damned pipes? It burns like gonorrhea!"

As it jumped off, a Pirhana Plant popped out to greet Hal and Jeff, and yes, it was the famous Steve! "HI GUYS!!!"

Hal sighed "Hi Steve…"

In the background the shy guy could be seen running around shouting "Guess what! I'm on fire…and the only thing that'll put me out…is more cowbell!"

"What do you want Steve…" Hal asked, without any care.

Steve answered Hal "I heard you guys talking, and I thought I'd come over and say hello!"

Hal increased his tone a bit and replied "We don't wanna talk to you Steve! It's like… we're trying to have an adult conversation, an then you pop outta the ground, and it's like. HEY, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING BECAUSE STEVE'S HERE, Include him…-BLEEP- YOU STEVE, -BLEEP YOU!!!"

Steve obviously didn't care and Jeff tried to calm Hal down as he began to get all assertive "Hey, hey, hey, hey…Wait a second…I think that Shy Guy just put himself out?"

Hal looked over at the Shy Guy and replied "Yeah! I think you're right…"

The Shy Guy said out loud, as he was no longer on fire "It's a good thin I had to pee…really bad!"

Jeff then asked Steve a favor of his "Hey Steve. Light that Shy Guy on fire."

Steve loudly replied "OKAY!!!" He then spit a fire ball out at the Shy Guy, engulfing it in fire, once again!

It then shouted the same way it always talks "Oh no! I'm on fire again!" It continued to run around like it was before.

Hal reluctantly thanked Steve "Thanks, Steeeve!"

Steve gladly replied "Any time guys, Glad I could help!"

"Alright, now get outta here."

"BYE GUYS!!!" Steve went back down the pipe, and as he did, the Shy Guy finally burnt to the ground.

Jeff took not that it was now dead and said "I think he's dead."

"Yeah, probably. Nice Work!" As Hal and Jeff sat back to relax, Mario could be heard in the background shouting out to the troops, and still beating the hell outta them. "Man, I'm glad I'm not over there!"

"Yeah…We should get a raise for it!"

"YOU'RE GETTING PAID!!?" Hal unfortunately wasn't getting paid while it was a mystery why.

"Yeah, we get like 3 coins an hour." Jeff replied.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!"

"Seriously, we get great dental coverage!"

"Son of a bitch!!!" As Hal finished, a ghostly Shy Guy floated over to them.

The Shy Guy from earlier now wanted vengeance and he said to them "I'm a ghost now! BOO!!!"

"Yeah, You are…Look at that!"

Jeff insulted the ghost Guy "Still not scary!"

"Yeah, well it's time for my comeuppance! Hey Mario!!! The Princess is over here!!!" At the sound of 'The Princess' Mario flew to the air, as the Shy Guy disappeared. He now had a cape and he flew over to Hal and Jeff.

"That asshole!"

"OH -BLEEP-!!!" Jeff screamed, as Mario divebombed them and slammed them into the ground.

Mario looked for Peach and he noticed only Hal and Jeff were there. He said "Mama mia! There is-a' no Princess ova here! Oh well!" He flew off, leaving Hal and Jeff there. After an hour Hal and Jeff were gone, and they went to a new location.

**If you've never seen Bowser's Kingdom in the next episode Hal and Jeff continue their adventures and don't worry they weren't killed by Mario. In that episode they come across the Shy Guy Union, and they learn how much better off they are. L****ike I said, credit goes to pthouse and araskin.**

**Just so people know, the next chapter of Of Glitz And Glory is still in production. It'll be another week before it's up.  
**


	2. Episode 2: The Reckoning

**The 2****nd**** episode was one of my top 3 episodes, and pthouse had some great ideas for Jeff's dialog in this one. Also once again, not suggested for users under the age of 15 for language, suggestive themes, and crude humor.**

**Once again, Bowser's Kingdom was created by pthouse and araskin500 and they deserve more than credit, they deserve a Tank Award and a collection for their series.**

Some where around Toad Town, or the Donut Plains Hal and Jeff were patrolling the area, searching for Mario. Out of no where a racoon like thing flew high in the sky, right past them. Jeff was shocked to see such a site and said "Whoa! Was that Mario, or a -bleepin- raccoon?"

Hal replied to Jeff as he looked into the sky, "Well, whatever it was, it can fly…which doesn't make sense at all."

Jeff also noticed how not much made sense and he said "Yeah since when could a raccoon fly? Let alone a maple leaf turning you into one doesn't make sense at all!"

Hal turned to Jeff and he said "You're a talking evil mushroom, I'm a turtle standing on two legs, and eating a mushroom makes you 10 feet tall……AND, we're trying to fight some fat Italian plumber developed by some Japanese guy, Not much makes sense here…"

"Meh…I wish I could fly. Remember when we tried Kamek's flying lessons?" Hal and Jeff thought back to that moment about a year ago during a flying lesson.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Hal and Jeff boarded their brooms on the cliff side, and waited for Kamek's instructions. Kamek instructed them, "Now get on your brooms and think happy thoughts…Like titties!!" _

_Hal and Jeff thought for a moment, and jumped off the cliff, but instead of flying, they fell to the ground at a high pace, screaming "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

_Kamek then exclaimed in disgust "WHAT ARE YOU…GAY!?"_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Hal remembered the flying lessons too, and he answered Jeff, "Yeah, those were a waste of time! Speaking of which, why is Mario still here? He already beat this level!"

"Well yeah, but he came back for the secrets."

Hal asked as he raised an eyebrow "What secrets???"

Jeff told him "I dunno, maybe something like this." He jumped up to hit a block, and he never expected a shining pair of wings to appear. "Oh shit! I didn't mean that!"

Hall immediately claimed the wings and shouted with enthuasiam "OOOOO! Dibs!" Hal jumped up to get the wings. He started to fly in the air, as he rose up.

"Damn it!" Jeff then hit another block to make another pair appear, and he did the same as Hal.

Hal screamed for joy as he soared through the air "YEAH!!!! I'M DOING IT!!!"

Unfortunately for Jeff his wings were glitches and he was spinning all around as he mumbled "Meh, It's not working right!" "BUWHHHHHAAAAA" He screamed as the glitches wings continued to spin him.

Hal continued to cheer "WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" As he continued to fly around, he was spotted by Mario, and Mario flew over, and knocked Hal out of the air. Hal screamed for his life as he fell to the ground, and hid in his shell "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" He also knocked out Jeff as the plummeted to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hal and Jeff landed in the jungle of Lava Lava Island (aka Yoshi's Island) Hal barley had a scratch left on him as he popped out of his shell, but he only felt the shock of the impact. He muttered to himself "Damn! That hurt…You alright Jeff? Jeff???" Hal turned to Jeff, only to realize Jeff had been killed. He gasped and ran over to mourn the loss of his partner "*gasp* NOOOOOOO!!!! WHY GOD!! WHY!!!! TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!!!!" Hal sobbed over his dead body. Out of nowhere a 1-Up Mushroom glided over to Jeff, and Hal was shocked to see Jeff spring back to life and jumped backwards.

Jeff questioned Hal "Dude! Why were you so close to me! What are you gay!?"

Hal was disgusted by his response and answered "Ugh! No!!! Of course not! I was just…uhhhh. Lamenting…Yeah that's it, lamenting!"

"What is that? Some sort of gay sex position?"

"No! No! No! Uhhh…Boobs, Boobs, Tits, Vagina!!!"

"Yeah, that means you're not gay anymore"

"Phew!" Hal sighed in relief.

"Queer!" Jeff responded back momentarily.

"Whoa! Would you look over there!" Hal told Jeff.

"Don't change the subject…Gay face!"

"No seriously! Check out those Shy Guys!"

"I'm not gay, like you!" Jeff had burned Hal once again.

"Not like that…What are they up to?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the jungle a small group of Shy Guys assembled, all ranting about the same issue. It was hard to tell who was talking because they all sounded the same, until the commotion stopped and a Red Shy Guy asked the others "How the hell would a cowbell put out a fire?"

There was a short moment of silence until a Blue Shy Guy asked "What are we to do!? Bowser fired us all!!

Another Shy Guy answered "I say…We unionize!!!"

"And who would be our leader? You!?"

The Anti-Guy standing on top of a hill blurted out "No, I should!"

"Why you?"

Anti-Guy answered with a random metaphor "Two mice crawl into a bucket of cream. The first mouse gives up quickly and drowns. Well…the second mouse struggled so hard, he actually churned the cream into butter, and crawled out…Gentlemen, as of right now I am that second mouse!"

The crowd broke out into more commotion "OOO Very nice! Very nice! That's the most beautiful thing I ever heard!"

One Shy Guy asked "So…You're a mouse?"

"No! You stupid stupid man! I will be you're leader, and together we will take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and then Bowser's Kingdom and kick his fat turtle ass outta the throne, and the Shy Guys will rule once more!"

The union started to cheer "AROOH!!! AROOH!!! AROOH!!!"

From the nearest warp pipe, Steve popped out of it, wearing a Shy Guy mask. He greeted them all and asked "HI GUYS! Can I join you guys! Huh Huh?"

Anti-Guy examined the happy-go-lucky Piranha Plant and when he noticed the mask he answered "Hmm, You look about right! What's your name?"

"Steve…OH NO I meant Shy Guy!!!"

The Shy Guys instantly fell for it and welcomed Steve into the union "Well then, Welcome brother!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff watched the Shy Guys as they accepted Steve into the union. He told Hal "Man! Those Shy Guys are pretty -bleepin- dumb!"

"Yeah, They would believe anyone who puts on a mask is one of them…I got an idea!!" Hal found a Bob-Omb near him, and picked it up and strapped a mask to it. Jeff watched as Hal set it up. He then sent it over to the Shy Guys and turned on the timer for 20 seconds.

Back with the Shy Guys the masked Bob-Omb finally reached them the leader asked it, unaware it was a Bob-Omb "Well, hello there brother! What's you're name!" The Bob-Omb only made a ticking noise and it threw off the leader. "Tick Tick huh? That's a funny name!" The Bob-Omb started to flash red, and then it exploded and set the entire union of fire, besides Steve who left when he saw the Bob-Omb.

Some of them began to unrealistically scream "I'm on fire! Put me out…"

"It burns!"

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!" It then started to run around in circles.

Hal and Jeff were laughing for a short time until Jeff turned away from the fiery explosion and said "Well, looks like we saved the day! And neither of us died…" Jeff then started to glare at Hal. "Oh yeah…Well you only died once!"

"I saw the light…It told me you were gay!"

Hal was angered that Jeff brought up the moment from earlier and yelled "Hey -bleep- You!!! I thought we chose to end that!!!"

Jeff then decide to lay down another insult on Hal and said "You can't choose who you are…You're gay…Gay Face!!!"

Mario was flying over head and he scanned the ground until he saw Jeff. "Oh! A Goomba! Let's-a see how he likes this!" Mario then flew down and pounced on Jeff, and he killed him for the second time in a day.

Hal ran over to Jeff, just like the first time and started to scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

While he was screaming, Kamek flew by and he saw Hal crying over Jeff. He shouted "See! I knew you were gay!!!" He then started to cast random spells as he left, and Hal stared at him in anger.

**Next time I write my favorite episode, where you meet characters like Lemmy, The Karate Duo 1, Big Boo, and the Inaudible Thwomp. And keep looking out for the next chapter of, Of Glitz and Glory, Yeah I'm still working on that chapter.**


	3. Episode 3: Resivior Troopas

**This is the 3****rd**** episode of Bowser's Kingdom, and one of my favorite. This one tells the story of Mario going through a boss castle to take down Lemmy Koopa, Bowser's 2****nd**** oldest son. This one also introduces characters like Karate Duo 1, Big Boo, and the Inaudible Thwomp. **

**Once again, Bowser's Kingdom was created by pthouse and araskin500 and they deserve more than credit.**

Hal and Jeff were somewhere in the Moonview Highway now, and Hal had to get Jeff back to Bowser's Castle before he was dead, after the recent pummeling he took from Mario. They drove alongside the highway, headed towards Bowser's Castles and Hal was having a conversation with Jeff, trying to tell him what was going on. "You're hurt! You're hurt really f---in bad! But you ain't dying!"

Jeff's voice was weak and scratchy, as he answered "This bloods scarin the shit outta me! I'm gonna die! I know it!!!"

"OH! Excuse me, but I didn't know you had a degree in medicine…" Hal then asked Jeff "Are you a doctor???" He then repeated himself after Jeff moaned, "Are you a doctor! Answer me please! ARE YOU A DOCTOR!!!"

Jeff weakly replied "No…I'm not…"

"Ah! So admit you have no f---in clue what your talking about…So if you're through giving me your amateur opinions, lie back and listen to the news." Hal continued "I'm taking you back to the rendezvous. Joe's gonna get you a doctor and the doctor will fix you up and you're gonna be okay…Now say it…You're gonna be okay!" He sounded like he was singing next "Say it! You're gonna be okay!" He listened for Jeff, but all he got was a few groans "SAY IT!!! SAY IT!!! You're gonna be okay!!!" "SAY THE GODDAMNED F----in WORDS!!!! YOU'RE GONNA BE OKAY!!!"

Jeff replied back slowly "I'm okay………I'm okay Larry…I'm okay…"

"Correct…Correct…Wait…Who's Larry???" What Hal didn't know was Larry was Bowser's 2nd youngest son.

--------------------------------------------------------

Down in the Donut Plains(Outside of Toad Town), Lemmy ran for his life as he was being chased by Mario. On the way, Mario had spotted some minions to beat up, giving Lemmy enough time to reach his castle. He burst in screaming "AAAGH!!! HE'S GONNA GET ME!!! HE'S GONNA GET ME!!!"

Lemmy was with a few of his minions in the castle, and the Dry Bones asked "What's going on, who's going to get you?"

"Mario! Argh! Mario's gonna get me! He's after me and my stash man!!!" He was talking about his sugar stash not his crack stash. No wonder why he was so jittery all the time!

"You have a stash?"

"Ughhhh…NO! No I don't! Stay away from my shell! But we still need to get ready for that mustachioed bastard!"

A large Boo appeared in the castle and convinced Lemmy "Bring it! I'm gonna haunt that mutha fucka!!!"

The Thwomp in midair could NOT be understood, that's why it's been given the name 'The Inaudible Thwomp' It started to rant "???? Crush him? ?????? Flattened?"

A Sparky then rode by on it's path "Yeah! Just wait till I get my hands on him I'm gonna…."

Next to Lemmy, a poof of smoke revealed a couple of karate guys. They started to introduce themselves in their stereotypical Asian voice "Oh! Don't worry Lemmy! The Karate Duo 1 is here! We have Hattior Hanzos of steel!"

Lemmy had no clue who these guys were and asked "WAIT! Who the hell are you!?"

"We are Karate Duo 1! 1!!!!"

"How can you be a 1 if you're a duo, man?"

"Cause we are da number one, 1!!! Number one beat all!!!"

"Karate what!?"

"Karate beat all!

"What are you saying man!?"

The Karate Duo started to pose for various karate moves and throwing punches in the air while screaming "GYAAAAAH!!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" The 1st screamed while throwing a punch.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Ths 2nd screamed as he was kicking the air.

Lemmy could be heard shouting in the background, but since the duo scream so loudly he was blocked out.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"BWAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" The 1st Karate Guy was holding his saber with him, or Hattior Hanzo or whatever the hell that thing is.

Lemmy finally interrupted them "ALRIGHT!!! I get it, you're a bunch of crazy Asian stereotypes! Good Luck!!!" As he shook them away they disappeared.

A Dry Bones could see Mario from the window approaching the castle and he panicked "Oh shit!!! Mario's here already!"

Lemmy was ready for action and ordered his minions "Alright bitches! BATTLE STATIONS!!!"

Big Boo never recalled having battle stations and asked "We got battle stations?"

"Yeah?"

"When the f--- did we get battle stations???"

"Just go hide goddamn it!!!" Lemmy ran off to his room deep within the castle, while the Big Boo disappeared, and the 2 Dry Bones went to their post at the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario walked up to the door and started to knock. He asked "Hello!? Is-a' anybody home!?"

Dry Bones could be heard from the inside telling Mario "Go suck a dick!!!"

"Oh, that's not a smart-a' thing to say to me!!!" Mario then prepared to ram into the door.

---------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Dry Bones duo began to crackle "WAAAAHH! I totally just told him to go suck a dick!" The door began to shake until Mario came bursting in, knocking the 1st Dry Bones to the ground.

"AAAAH!!!" The 2nd screamed as Mario ran over to punch his head off, then pummel the rest of his body.

Mario then taunted them "Tell-a' me to go suck a dick will you!" He then began to pummel the 1st Dry Bones who just reassembled himself, and he was done with the Dry Bones, and moved on.

Mario then confronted the Inaudible Thwomp, but since Lemmy sucked at designing a castle, the Inaudible Thwomp was behind the door, and Mario had no reason to jump over it. The Inaudible Thwomp started to yell "Hey you! Yeah You! ???? Come over here??? I'm gonna kill you? Squash you're brains out??? Get your ass over? STAND UNDER ME???"

Mario had no clue what the Twomp was saying, whether it was talking too fast, or was it the deep voice.

"What you think I'm lying! You calling me a liar! ???? (Inaudible Speech) ???? Flattened?" The Inaudible Thwomp continued to rant "Hey it won't be so bad once you come over here, It'll be over with, Badda-Bing-Badda-Boom! It'll be over with and I can go home and have sex? With my wife so come over here…" (LOL! How the hell is that even possible LOL!)

Mario still couldn't understand him and asked "Mama mia! You'ra-a talking way too fast! Can you repeat that!?"

"WHY YOU WANNA BE DEAD? DEAD??? DEAD??? YOU JUST HAVEN'T COME OVER HERE YET ????? CHRISTIPHOER WALKEN?"

Mario walked on through the door, ignoring the Thwomp and he was outta sight.

The Inaudible Thomp was now enraged and he began to yell "HEY THAT AIN'T FUNNY I CAN'T MOVE!!! I CAN'T COME AFTER YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!!! I WANT YOUR FAMILY DEAD? I WANT LUIGI DEAD? I WANT TOADSTOOL DEAD? I WANT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM BURNED TO THE GROUND!!!"

In the next room, Mario only had 1 single Sparky to bounce over to reach the door. It was on a single platform rotating around it counter clock-wise. The sparky said to himself "OOOOOO! Here's my chance! I've been training my whole life for this…Time to prove I'm worth a damn!"

Mario had that WTF look on his face as he continued to watch it waiting for the perfect chance.

As the sparky returned to the top he shouted "Ohhh! I'll be right back to kill you!!!" After another rotation it said "That's it! You're dead, but you don't even know it yet! Just one touch from me then you're a goner!!!"

Mario waited a few more seconds, and when the sparky reached the bottom, Mario bounced over to the platform, and he missed the sparky when he jumped off. The sparky then screamed "I BLEW IT!!!! MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!!!" He then released himself from the platform to fall to it's death while screaming "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mario then proceeded to the next room.

The next room was nothing but a big stair case with a spike ball rotation near by. Mario climbed up the stair case, dodging the spike ball. He was then confronted by a group of Dry Bones. Mario then jumped onto the spike ball, which somehow disconnected from it's chain and rolled down the stairs, obliterating the Dry Bones as the screamed "WAAAAHHHH!" They growled as they fell down the stairs.

Mario then hit the ? Block above him as the made it to the top, which contained a Fire Flower. He picked it up and it turned him into Fire Mario, and he said to himself "Now that's-a more like it!"

In the next hallway the Big Boo covered his eyes as Mario approached him. He spoke "OH man! Once you look the other way I'm gonna kill your ass!" Mario was goofing around with the Big Boo and turned around, giving Big Boo the chance to sneak up on him. He covered his eyes again when Mario turned back and started to walk forward, BUT he walked backwards facing the Big Boo. The Big Boo pouted "Well that ain't f---in fair! That's just mean spirited that's what that is! You suck!!!"

As Mario walked further into the hall, with Lemmy's door now in sight he spotted something unusual on the ceiling. He walked in between the 2 sections, untill the Karate Duo 1 dropped down shouting as they tried to attach him "GYAAAAAH!!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" The duo finished their screaming until Mario threw two fire balls at them. They then broke out screaming again as they burned to the ground. Mario then approached Lemmy's door for the final confrontation.

As Mario approached Lemmy peeked out of his room and he was more than shocked to find Mario headed towards him. He screamed "HOLY SHIT!!! GAH!!! HE'S HERE, HE'S GONNA GET ME!!! WAAAAAAAA!!!" Lemmy then chucked a Bob-Omb at Mario, taking away Mario's fire power. Mario then entered the room for the showdown.

Mario entered the room to hear the sound of Lemmy crackling "NYAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! "

Mario dashed at Lemmy who was standing on the other side of the room, but but Lemmy jumped out of the way to the other side. Lemmy then started firing a few fire balls at Mario. Mario ducked under the 1st and jumped over the 2nd, but when he ducked again, his hat caught fire and Mario started to run around shouting "MAMA MIA!!!"

Lemmy started to laugh, while Mario tried to put out the fire, "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" and he dodged Mario once again as he jumped at him, but spinning in his spiked shell. Lemmy then received a few punched to the face as Mario ran towards him; the last punch sending Lemmy flying backwards. Lemmy then started to rapidly twirl around and he darted at Mario, sending him flying into the basement.

Mario landed on a platform, escaping Lemmy as he tried to jump at him again, but Mario jumped onto a pillar in between a few spike pits. Lemmy then started firing more fire balls at Mario, but Mario back flipped away from then jumping onto a lower platform. Mario then saw Lemmy try to body slam him and he jumped to the nearest platform, while Lemmy crashed through the platform Mario jumped off of.

While Lemmy groaned in pain on the ground Mario took his chance to pummel Lemmy, and he sent them into a free fall as he broke the platform from his impact on Lemmy. While they fell to the ground, Lemmy tried to swipe at Mario, but Mario returned with a few punches against the walls. Lemmy tried to swipe at Mario again, but after he failed, he started to spin again, while breathing fire.

Mario waited for an opening in the rapid spinning tornado of fire, and he rose to the air, and ground pounded Lemmy. While they reached the bottom, which was a rocky platform floating in a pit of lava Mario started to deliver a few more blows to Lemmy's face, before they impacted on the platform. Lemmy fell close to the edge, but when he tried to run towards Mario, Mario just punched him a few more times, and flung him into the pit of lava, thus defeating Lemmy Koopa.

**R.I.P. LEMMY KOOPA 1988-2007!!! **

Mario shouted as he struck his peace sign pose "HERE WE GO!!!"

-------------------------------------------------

Outside the castle Mario hijacked a Bullet Bill and drove it into Lemmy's Castle after recusing a Yoshi Egg. As the castle blew up, Mario read the message on the screen that said "**Mario has triumphed over Lemmy Koopa of Castle 3, by kicking the shit outta him and all his goons. What challenges await Mario next? Doesn't matter! He'll just beat the hell outta whatever it is!!!**"

Mario was confused by the message and he said to himself "Did it-a' always say stuff like-a' that?" Mario was burnt from the explosion, but the castle was now gone, and bricks flew all over the place.

Meanwhile, Hal and Jeff headed towards Lemmy's now ruined castle. Jeff was as good as new and he was lucky to be alive. Hal was rather pissed that they were reassigned by Bowser as he said "I can't believe we were reassigned to guard the castle. That's shit work!!!"

Jeff, who was STILL getting paid agreed "Yeah…We should get a raise for it…"

Hal was still annoyed by the fact he hadn't gotten one paycheck and he shouted "YOU'RE STILL GETTING PAID!!!" They watched as Lemmy's castle blew up from the Bullet Bill and they were confused to see it explode.

Just then one of the bricks randomly crushed Jeff, injuring him again and Jeff screamed "I'M F---IN DYING!!!"

Hal immediately reacted "Holy shit!!! Don't die on me! I'll get the car!" Hal ran over to the car they stole from Wario and Waluigi and threw Jeff onto it and drove off.

**Next time on Bowser's Kingdom, The Story Adaptation Hal and Jeff are reassigned…again to replace the bouncer at Iggy Koopa's club, but they end up having a crazy night when Bowser asks them to park his copter.  
**


	4. Episode 4: Bouncing For Iggy

**This is the 4****th**** episode of Bowser's Kingdom and I strongly suggest viewers under the age of 15 do not view this chapter. In this episode Hal and Jeff replace the bouncer at Iggy Koopa's club, and they get a simple task from Bowser that leads to a night of craziness. Plus you'll get to meet Paul Hammerbro, you know the guy who always shouts "THAT'S IT! I'M THROWING HAMMERS!!!" **

**Well other than that I'd really appreciate the reviews on how good I'm doing with this.**

**Once again Bowser's Kingdom is owned by pthouse and araskin500, you guys rock!**

**Episode 4: Bouncin' For Iggy**

Hal and Jeff had recently been assigned to replace the old bouncer at Iggy Koopa's club. They stood in front of the club like most bouncers do, chatting over the new situation. Jeff stard=ted off "This new bouncer gig at Club Iggy sure should help pay for the rent."

Hal still wasn't getting paid, and it's been well over 6 months since he started working for Bowser. He said "You're still getting paid…"

"Dude, Everyone is. Why don't you go talk to management?"

Hal recalled sending an email to the folk at upper management and he explained "Well, I sent them an email, but they never got back to me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

In Bowser's Castle a Sumo Bro was checking his email. He then came across Hal's email and he asked himself "Who the hell is Hal???" He clicked 'Delete' and shouted **"DELETED'!!!"**

Back at Club Iggy, Jeff was still cool with their new assignment. He told Hal "Still, we're lucky they fired that old bouncer. I heard he totally sucked!"

Out of the near by warp pipe, Steve popped out to greet Hal and Jeff "HI GUYS!!! Are you working here too?"

Hal sighed as he greeted Steve "Hi Steve…Actually we're not working with you. We're replacing you."

Steve had no clue why they'd fire him and he believed he did everything he was supposed to. He asked "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Jeff explained rather harshly "Yeah, you suck ass! You're a horrible bouncer!"

"What do you mean!?" Steve noticed Mario walking by and as he walked in Club Iggy, Steve greeted him "Hi Mario! He's a regular, that Italian loves to dance!" Mario was the only person Steve was supposed to keep out, and that's where he screwed up.

Hal and Jeff couldn't believe their eyes and Hal was disgusted to watch Steve just let Mario walk on in and he sighed "Steve you gotta be f---in kidding!"

Steve then shouted into the sky **"WHY!?"**

Jeff explained "Steve, You're supposed to be a bouncer! And you only have to keep out one person out AND THAT'S MARIO!" Jeff was also disgusted with Steve and he continued "My god you suck!!!"

"But…"

Hal was being rather harsh on Steve by now "Listen Steve, you suck as a living being, your whole existence is worthless, and you only bring pain and suffering to everything you come in contact with. Why don't you do yourself, and the entire planet a favor and…Go put a bag over your head and never take it off."

Steve understood he was being a nuisance and for some reason he agreed "Okay, If you say so! BYE GUYS!!!" Steve then lowered himself into the warp pipe and he was out of sight.

Jeff asked Hal "You think he'll do it?"

Hal replied "Yeah, I hope so, anyway…Who comes to this club? All I see is Shy Guys…Oh, and Disco Grandma.

Right to the other side of the door, behind some Shy Guys stood a female Magikoopa wearing a purple cloak, purple hat, and she had gray hair. She said out of randomness "Num Num!" Apart from being Disco Grandma her real identity was Kammy Koopa, Bowser's right hand Magikoopa.

Jeff was amazed and he said "Wow! What a convenient Clerks reference!"

Hal asked as he looked into the door "Still, what do you think goes on in there?"

------------------------------------------------------------

In Club Iggy, all sorts of Shy Guys were partying on the dance floor. Some had these stupid looking striped hats on and others carried glow sticks. A Shy Guy dancing shouted out in it's usual stupid sounding voice "Yeah! I feel great!"

"YEAH!!!"

"Boogie-down!"

A couple of Shy Guys were conversing with each other "Hey what are you doing! Don't drink the punch!" The punch had been spiked with poison earlier by another Shy Guy.

The Shy Guy holding the punch answered "But Harry's been drinking it all night and he's fine!"

A near by Shy Guy was now laying dead on the ground. He then was revived as a ghost and he said "Wow! An outta body experience!"

His friend who was watching explained "No, you're dead!"

"Oh, well then…BOO!!!" The Ghostly Shy Guy shouted.

The other Shy Guy screamed "AHHHH! Who said that!?"

Back with those other two Shy Guys the one holding the punch told the other one "Besides! Why should I care about what you say! You're nothing but a magical pixie figment of my imagination! I'm going to fly over there to the chocolate river" He then ran off to the so called 'Chocolate River'

"Oh man! He's gone!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Back with Hal and Jeff, Bowser finally arrived to party and he ordered Hal and Jeff _"__You two pukes go fly over there and park my copter over there! Or I'll be eating breakfast out of your skulls!!!_"

"YES SIR!!!" Hal and Jeff said at the same time.

Hal told Jeff as they walked over to Bowser's Clown Copter and hopped in it. Hal told Jeff "You know, it's amazing how one grunt can turn such well-written lines of dialog!"

"Yeah, well that's why he's the boss!" Jeff turned on the copter and started to put it in forward.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hal and Jeff flew through the night sky above Club Iggy and Jeff missed the parking lot. Hal shouted out "HEY! What the hell are you doing! He said go park it!"

Jeff corrected Hal "No, He said go fly it over there! He didn't specify there!"

Hal was complaining "OH!!! Easy for you to say! You don't have a skull! I don't want him eating his Yoshi-O's out of mine!"

After a few more minuets of flying Jeff turned his attention from the sky to Hal. Hal had this relaxed expression on his face and Jeff asked "Hey, what's wrong with you."

Hal started to moan in delight "Ooooooooh Yeeah!" For some reason Princess Peach popped up from the copter and Hal continued "So that's why they call her Princess Toadstool!"

Peach then started talking "Much better than Bowser!"

Jeff was grossed out at the moment and he knew Hal and Peach had just had sex right in Bowser's Clown Copter and he said "Oh, f---ing gross! That's not fair, I don't even have a penis! Mushrooms reproduce through spores."

Hal suggested to Jeff "Well then…Maybe she can suck em'!"

Peach was acting ditzy and she agreed "Okay!" She started to lower back into the copter.

Jeff then told Hal "Nah nah nah!"

"No!?" Peach then got back up.

"If I can't get any, then neither can you!" Jeff then pulled a lever to get Peach out.

The Clown Copter tipped itself over and Peach, along with some Mecha-Koopas fell out. Peach screamed as she fell "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Once she hit the ground, a two ton iron ball fell RIGHT on top of her, thus killing the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess.

Hal was shocked and he screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO!!!"

"Oh shit! I didn't know there was a ball in there! Bowser is going to kill us!" Jeff officially regrets pulling that lever now. It's funny how a stupid argument over who can get laid and who can't can go as far as the Princess being killed!

Hal shouted "F--- BOWSER!!! MARIO IS GOING TO KILL US…and probably Luigi too, he gets a little on the side. Hal calmed himself down and continued "Maybe we should go bury the body"

"What the hell are you talking about!? She's six feet under with a two ton iron ball on top of her. I think she's buried enough! Let's just get the f--- out of here." Jeff then flew forwards.

After another few minuets they found Steve with a paper bag over his head on a large mushroom like platform. Steve could somehow hear them and he shouted out "HI GUYS!!!!"

Hal sighed and replied to him once again "Hi Steeve…"

Steve was just hanging around with a paper bag over his head, just as Hal told him to do and he asked Hal and Jeff "So? What am I supposed to do know?"

Jeff simply replied "Die!!!"

"Ooooohh…Am I dead yet!?" Steve asked another stupid question.

Hal answered Steve "No you moron! You need a PLASTIC BAG!!! Man you suck so much you can't even kill yourself right!"

Steve replied with a simple apology "I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time!"

"Oh you better! Jeff replied before taking off.

Steve said to himself "Gee, those guys are swell!"

As Jeff continued to fly the copter he was distracted by Steve as they left, only to hit the flying blocks of an Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. These Bros weren't the typical green shelled Hammer Bros, but these were fatter and they wore blue jackets with black helmets. The Flying Hammer Bro screamed "AH, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!"

Hal apologized like he never noticed the Flying Hammer Bro "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I guess I didn't look where I was going."

"Didn't look where you're going? You're in a giant flying clown face! How could you not look where you're going!?"

"It's just, we got distracted by a plant with a bag over it's head." Jeff tried to explain to the Flying Hammer Bro, who was later named Paul Hammerbro.

Paul HammerBro didn't buy Jeff's explanation and argued "OH! That's what they all say! You know you got a lot of nerve feeding me that kind of bull! God it makes me so ANGRY…I WANNA THROW HAMMERS!!!" He held a hammer up in the air like he was gonna toss it in the air.

Hal tried to settle things down before Paul tried to kill them "Hey, hey, hey, hey! There's no need to throw hammers over this! It's just a little ding, it can buffer out!"

"Yeah, well I still want some compensation! WHO INSURES YOU?"

Jeff answered "I don't know, it's not our copter! We're just parking it."

"Well who's copter is it! I wanna talk to him!"

Hal searched for some excuse to pass of as the owner and he replied "Uggghhhhh…It's his copter, you can ask him all about it." He pulled out a Mecha-Koopa and tossed it to Paul who caught it. Jeff then sped off away from Paul Hammer Bro before he realized it was a toy.

Paul sighed "Finally! Some answered…" He suddenly realized it was nothing but a Mecha-Koopa and he was now PISSED!!! He then shouted "Hey wait a minuet! THAT'S IT! I'M THROWING HAMMERS!!!" He started to throw his endless supply of hammers all over the place without a care of who got hit by them.

Meanwhile Hal and Jeff decided to have a little fun, and they started knocking down near by mailboxes. They drove over to Yoshi's house and smashed his mail box open. Yoshi came running out of his house cursing random gibberish "GRRRR WRAH!!! ERRR WAHH!!!! Rrrrrr! Rrrrr! Rrrrrr!! YOSHI!!! YOSHI!!! YOSH YOSH!!!!" _(GRRR YOU MUTHA F----- GET THE HELL BACK HERE!!! NOBODY MESSES WITH YOSHI!!! NOBODY!!!! F--- YOU!!!!)_

Hal and Jeff laughed hysterically as they watched Yoshi wave his fist at them while continuing to curse random gibberish and drove off. They then drove into Toad Town and spotted a single Toad walking along the streets. They drove close in on it until he turned around. They rose into the air when he looked back, and repeated this until Jeff drove it right on top of his head, and drove it through his brain and they watched as it's head flew off into the distance.

Hal screamed "HOLY F---ING SHIT!!! I didn't mean to do that…" Hal had never flown a copter before and he obviously sucked bad enough to kill an innocent Toad.

"That's the second f---ing murder tonight man!"

"Whatever, Let's just go bring this thing back before we kill someone…again!"

They flew it back towards Club Iggy and on the way they passed the area where Steve stood, only now his limp dead body laid in the warp pipe. Steve had successfully committed suicide. Jeff then counted the 3rd death "That makes three!"

"Hey hey! He did that to himself! It was a suicide, not a murder!" Hal told Jeff.

"Yeah, but we sorta told him to do it!"

"Well it's not my fault if he was retarded." Steve wasn't really retarded, he was just another Homer Simpson! He must've had a crayon crammed up his brain!

Jeff was sick of these pointless murders tonight and he said "We killed three people tonight, and not one of them was Mario. We are so horrible at this!"

Hal agreed much to his surprise "Yeah….We're not very good villains are we…"

"No, we're not at all!"

Hal remembered Bowser was still waiting and he reminded Jeff "Shit! We gotta get this thing back before Bowser eats his cereal out of my skull!" They then sped towards Club Iggy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back at Club Iggy the whole place had closed up for the night. Iggy was back at Bowser's Castle, the Shy Guys were back to whatever they do, and Mario was off to find Peach. But Bowser was still waiting for his Clown Copter. He grunted "_Grrrr where the hell are those two pukes with my copter!!!_" Hal and Jeff had finally arrived with the copter and Bowser growled with joy "_Well, it looks like you did pretty well! I'm gonna give Jeff a raise!_"

Jeff cheered "Sweet!"

"Hey wait! I'm not even getting paid!?" Hal was angry that Bowser didn't recognize his existence and he continued to refuse to pay him.

Bowser inspected his copter until he found the scratch from the collision with Paul Hammer Bro's flying blocks. He growled in fury "_WHAT!!!! THERE'S A SCRATCH! THAT'S COMING OUT OF HAL'S PAY!!!_"

"OH COME ON!!!!"

**Join us next episode as Hal and Jeff attempt to find a way to revive Princess Peach. And guess who's back for more! Yep, it's Karate Duo Number 1!!! Please continue to read on, and continue to keep an eye out for Season 2, 7 more episodes to go! **

**You may have noticed in each episode I've had added or changed some dialog. It's not that important, but the most notable changes will occur in about 4-5 episodes and you'll get a taste of what should've REALLY happened *cough* **_**SMBZ refs being cut out for a a true Bowser's Kingdom ending**__**:P**_***cough* *cough* **_**that's right SMBZ SUCKS!!!**__**And so do you Alvin Earthworm!!! **_**Till next time!**


	5. Episode 5: Revival and Rescue

**Because Jeff dumped Peach out of Bowser's Clown Copter, Princess Peach is now dead and buried under a 6 ton iron ball. Bowser is questioning Hal and Jeff where she is, but they have no choice but to find a way to revive her, or they'll join her. **

**Once again Bowser's Kingdom is owned by pthouse and araskin500, you guys rock!**

**Episode 5: Revival and Rescue**

Hal and Jeff were headed back to their home in the city. They just got back from a day of work and Bowser questioned Jeff about Princess Peach's absence from his clown copter. Hal asked Jeff "So, what did Bowser say to you before?"

Jeff reminded Hal "Oh. He was asking why the Princess wasn't in the Clown Face Copter when we returned it to him at Club Iggy."

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that…so what did you tell him?"

Jeff explained to Hal "I told him that she must've escaped after we parked the copter…and that we'd go find her."

Hal recalled the events from last night and started yelling "What?! She's dead…Why the hell did you tell him we'd get her back!!!"

"Because I didn't want him eating mushroom soup to start off his dinner if you know what I mean…"

Hal lowered his head in disbelief as he asked Jeff "Well we can't get her back, and we can't hide from Bowser forever. What the hell are we going to do!?"

Jeff reassured Hal they'd be okay "Relax, I got a plan…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, they took the Clown Copter from Bowser's Castle so they could find Peach. They flew it over to the spot by Club Iggy where they accidentally killed Peach. Hal asked Jeff about his plan, obviously criticizing it "So this is your brilliant plan? You told me these guys were supposed to be doctors!"

On the platform stood 3 Spear Guys standing by the 2 ton iron ball crushing Peach's lifeless body. Jeff explained "Oh they are, don't be fooled by their attire. They're actually Witch Doctors!"

Hal nodded in agreement "Uh huh…"

"Just watch."

The leader of the Witch Doctors was reviewing the tribal dance with the Spear Guy on the far right, still in the classic Shy Guy voice "You gotta remember that it's step-step-twirl, not step-step-pivot. What kind of Witch Doctor are you!?"

While the one in the middle turned towards the green one on the right, he replied "Not a good one I guess."

They then started to chant while dancing "Mooka-locka-hooka-locka-heekee-HA!" They would first spin around and shake it, then turn around and jump in the air, and they'd then repeat it. They continued to chant "Mooka-locka-hooka-locka-heekee-HA! HA! Mooka-locka-hooka-locka-heekee-HA! Mooka-locka-hooka-locka-heekee-HA! HA!" As they finished the dance the sky began to rumble, and within seconds the clear night sky became a rainy night. The Witch Doctors had ended up performing a Rain Dance instead.

"Nice job Jeff! You hired some tribal Shy Guys to do a rain dance." Hal was being sarcastic.

"Well they said they could bring back the dead…" Jeff was confused and asked the Shy Guys "Hey guys what gives?" The sky then cleared up after Jeff was finished speaking.

The Witch Doctor Leader replied "Sorry, I guess I thought that dance would work, I didn't realize it was a rain dance."

Hal asked "Well do you guys know any other dances that will do the trick?"

The Shy Guy Witch Doctors began to converse and discuss what they could do next "Do you know any other dances?"

"Well you remember we did that one."

"Oh yeah! Maybe that'll work."

The leader then turned back to Hal and Jeff and told them "The only other dance we know how to do is the opening sequence for Cats. We could do that if you'd like."

Jeff surprisingly liked that stupid musical and replied "Cats? I love Cats!"

"Jeff, are you serious!?" Hal asked Jeff.

Jeff redid his response to Hal's liking "Oh, no I mean uh, what's wrong with you Shy Guys!" Before they took off he whispered to them "Show me that dance later." They then flew away from Peach's resting spot and they headed somewhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal and Jeff continued to fly the copter and Hal asked "So that plan blew hard. And what would be your next brilliant plan, hmm?"

"Don't worry. I have a Plan B." They flew into some unknown part of the Mushroom Kingdom, but all that was known about it was it was owned by the Karate Duo. Hal and Jeff walked into their Dojo and approached the crazy duo.

The first Karate Duo member greeted them "We are Karate Duo number 1!!!"

"What can we do for you!?" The second one asked.

Hal asked them if they had anything that could bring back Peach "We were just wondering if you had any remedies or herbs of some kind that could bring back the dead."

"Ooh!!! We have just the thing!"

"This is old herb, plant it next to dead body and watch it breath new life into it." He handed Hal and Jeff an onion like thing with eyes. He then offered up his second option "And if that doesn't work, then maybe this will do the trick. This is LUCKY CANDY!!!" He then pulled out their trademark candy bar and tossed it to Hal.

The second Karate Duo explained "Lucky Candy give you super powers, maybe bring back the dead?"

Hal threw the Karate Duo some coins for their purchase and said "Alright, that'll be all then." He then walked out of the Dojo, but Jeff stood still. Hal then asked from the door "Jeff, are you coming?"

"Yeah, just a second…" He then asked Karate Duo number 1 "Also, I need one thing…do you have any ointment for this fungus growing down in my nether region?"

They just simply shouted out "LUCKY CANDY!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Peach's burial spot Hal planted the herb the Karate Duo gave him. He buried it beneath the iron ball and he said "Alright, so we just plant this here?"

"Yeah, that should work…."

"Alright, so I guess we just wait a few minutes." So they just sat around and waited.

After a about 30 minutes of waiting Jeff asked "So do you think it's working?"

Hal answered "I don't know…" All of a sudden some horrible stench caught his attention and he asked "Do you smell something funny?"

"Kind, I just thought you farted or something."

"No, that wasn't me…" The area around them then started fuming with toxic gas released from the herb.

Jeff shouted "OH GOD!!! It's getting worse!"

Hal started coughing and he turned his head away from the gas and exclaimed in disgust "Awww…That's wretched!" He covered him mouth from the horrible smelling gas.

"That herb didn't do anything but stink us the f--k out!" They drove away in the clown copter and waited before the gas cleared out.

Once they returned the toxic gas was all gone, and Peach was still dead. Hal pulled out the Lucky Candy and suggested "Let's try the Lucky Candy."

"Yeah, good idea…" Hal then tossed Jeff a candy bar and they started to unwrap and eat up the chocolate bar.

After awhile and no effects had taken place Hal asked Jeff "Is it working yet?"

"I don't know. Working for you?"

"No. I don't think this is gonna work…but it sure is delicious!" Hal never tasted anything better than Lucky Candy in his whole life.

Jeff had the same reaction as Hal and he also noticed the fungus he was growing was gone "Oh wow! It really is delicious. And it's working on my fungus!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh nothing."

"Man, you are a fungus!"

"Uh oh! I forgot about that. I guess when I was just growing something down under there and it was really me reproducing…"

"Then this lucky candy must be like a birth pill equivalent…Or did you just give yourself a fungicidal abortion." After some chatter they hopped back in the clown copter and headed off somewhere else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal asked Jeff as they flew through the sky "You had better have another plan, and it better work! Because if you don't have another plan, or the plan you have doesn't work, then we're screwed, and we'll have to fess up to Bowser……and then HE'LL KILL US!!! Unless of course Mario or Luigi get to first and pay us revenge for murdering the Princess, and so they'll kill us…"

Jeff explained "Don't worry, I have a Plan C." They then headed to Kamek's place to get advice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Kamek's Forest Hal had parked the copter and Jeff had gone to speak with Kamek, the same one who teaches flying lessons, and the same one who shouts out "What are you…Gay!!?"

Jeff had came back to Hal's location after a visit with Kamek at his hut and explained "Alright, so I just went to Kamek's hut and he said he could help us."

"Really!? What did he say he could do?" Hal asked Jeff about his next plan.

Jeff described Kamek's plan "He said you have to find a little froggy and feed it to a guy named Wart."

"Okay…." Hal hopped back in the copter, followed by Jeff and they searched the area for a small frog.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the Tribal Shy Guys were trying to figure out how they could bring back the dead. They were conversing right near Steve's dead body, still covered in a plastic bag. They then started to perform the same dance they tried on Peach and chanted again "Mooka-locka-hooka-locka-heekee-HA! HA! Mooka-locka-hooka-locka-heekee-HA! Mooka-locka-hooka-locka-heekee-HA! HA! Mooka-locka-hooka-locka-heekee-HA! Mooka-locka-hooka-locka-heekee-HA! HA!"

The rain started up again, but Steve's dead body sprung to life and he greeted them "HI GUYS!!!"

"Oh wow! We really can bring back the dead!"

"See! I told you I was a good witch doctor!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Hal and Jeff they approached Wart with the frog Kamek told them to find. Before they threw it to Wart the frog peeped "Daddy?"

Hal was amazed to hear the frog was Wart's child and he said "Whoa! I think Wart is this little frog's dad!" He looked at the frog and back at the fat frog king, Wart.

Jeff ignored Hal's observation and told him "Well we gotta do what Kamek said…so throw it in Warts mouth.." As he said that, Hal threw the frog in Warts mouth, and Wart burped up a 1-Up mushroom.

"Come to think of it…I think I remember hearing Kamek talking some shit about Wart. So I think he just fed Wart his children just to f--k with him!"

"Maybe, let's just get the f--k outta here!" They left to go to the clown copter, and headed back to Peach.

On the way back Hal started to talk about the 1-Up "I can't believe we just went through all of that, just to get a 1-Up mushroom!"

Jeff agreed with Hal "Yeah, that was pretty f---ked up. I can't believe Kamek made that frog dude eat his little frog children…And I didn't know a 1-Up mushroom was all we needed…but I guess if you think about it, where else would we find a 1-Up mushroom. We don't know where to look!"

"True!" Hal then pulled over to the place where Peach was killed.

"I think I see her feet poking up out over there. Throw the 1UP there…" Jeff told Hal.

Hal threw over the 1UP and once the mushroom reached Peach's feet, the ball over her started to shake, but it killed her once again. "Aww crap…We should've moved the ball first!" Hal was annoyed and confused that they forgot to move the iron ball of off Peach.

"I guess you're right…" After that they visited Wart again to feed him another frog.

Kamek magically appeared and shouted "SEE!!! I knew you were a dumbass!!! You just ate your children fool!"

Wart was shocked and embarrassed and shouted "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" He the collapsed to the ground in agony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Peach's death site, Hal and Jeff removed the iron ball off of Peach, and her crushed body was now exposed. Hal started talking some shit about Wart "You think that after Kamek tricked Wart into eating his own child that Wart wouldn't be dumb enough to do it again ten minutes later…and yet he did!"

Jeff answered "Yeah…alright, lets hope it works this time!" Hal then threw the 1UP, and Princess Peach sprung back to life.

Hal then tossed Jeff over to Peach and ordered him "Okay, quick! Get her!!!"

Peach ran away screaming "AHHHHHH!!!!" She had no where to run as Jeff approached her.

Out of no where, a hot air balloon approached the area and Mario called out to Peach "Come on-a' Princess, I'm-a' here to rescue you!" Peach jumped into the hot air balloon, and Mario cheered as they made their get away "Woo hoo!!!!"

Jeff blurted out in anger "F--k!!! Mario got her!"

"Shit! What do we do know!?" Hal was shocked to see Peach was rescued by Mario again and he had no clue what to do. They then got back in the clown copter and decided they had no choice but to go back to Bowser's Castle.

Hal was angry and asked Hall "Well one of us will have to tell Bowser Mairo got her…AGAIN…"

Hal didn't want to tell Bowser about their screw up and answered "Alright, you can tell him!"

"No way! You tell him!" Jeff argued back.

"Well you're the one who told him you could get her back for him!"

"And we could've if you flew the copter a little closer….maybe I could've snatched her before Mario did…"

Hal yelled "I couldn't fly closer!!! She would've gotten eaten up by the propeller like that Toad did last time."

"Okay, okay, okay, how about this…We tell him at the same time. He couldn't kill the messenger if there were two of us, right?"

"Okay…"

-----------------------------------------------------

Hal and Jeff approached Bowser in his throne room. Jeff greeted Bowser "Yeah, hi King Koopa."

Bowser growled loudly **"_YOU TWO PUKES BETTER HAVE THE PRINCESS IN A BAG OUTSIDE…IF YOU DON'T I'M HAVING MUSHROOM SOUP FOR AN APPETIZER!!!_" **Hal and Jeff hesitated for a moment until Bowser shouted "**_WELL SPIT IT OUT… WHERE IS SHE!?_"**

At the same time Hal and Jeff answered "Mario rescued her…"

"_**WHAT!?!?!**_" Bowser was furious, and he took no hesitant to breathe his fiery breath over Hal and Jeff, and he burned them. He then kicked them out of his throne room.

**Lol, love that episode! Next time, Hal discovers why he isn't getting paid, and he has to go into unemployment. Meanwhile Jeff gets a new partner, and while he has the time of his life, Hal is as miserable as hell. Plus you finally get to meet the legendary Geno!!!! When I said Episode 3 was my favorite…I lied, Episode 6 was my favorite!!!**

**Speaking of which, this episode was brought to you by LUCKY CANDY!!!!!!! Taste the glory!**


	6. Episode 6: Unemployed

**This is actually my all time favorite episode! In this one Hal discovers he was never officially part of the Koopa Troop and that's why he's not getting paid. He now has to head on down to the Welfare Office, meanwhile Jeff gets a new partner assignment. And also you'll finally get to meet Geno who's gonna show everyone why he's so awesome!**

**Once again Bowser's Kingdom is owned by pthouse and araskin500, Long live Bowser's Kingdom!!!**

**Episode 6: Unemployed**

Hal and Jeff were chatting during their patrol on Goomba Road. Hal had recently gotten a message from management about why he wasn't getting paid and he explained to Jeff "So apparently I was able to get in contact with management about getting paid"

Jeff was relieved to hear Hal had finally figured out what was wrong and said "Well it's about damn time! Geez it's already been 5 episodes! I don't think we can go any further with that joke….."

"Yeeeah…Apparently I've never been officially part of the Koopa Troop, and I've just been working for free…"

"Damn that sucks! What are you going to do know?"

Hal explained to Jeff "Well, I have to head to the Unemployment Office like all the other old enemies, meanwhile they told me you have to head to Bowser's Castle for a new partner reassignment"

Jeff did feel sort of bummed out over Hal's resignation and he told him "So this means we can't be partners anymore, man this sucks!"

"Yeah…Maybe I'll actually be able to make some money with a new job though"

"Bummer, they're probably gonna stick me with some rookie Koopa asking me 'Hey, what does a green mushroom do.' or 'Who are we trying to kill again'"

Hal remembered the first day on the job when he was assigned to be Jeff's partner and he just realized he asked those same questions and asked "Wait, didn't I ask you that when we started off?"

"Yeah that's exactly why I don't want to have to answer those stupid questions again!"

Hal was angered to hear Jeff basically tell him he was just a dumb rookie Koopa and snarled "You know for a dirty mushroom, you can be a real bastard some times!"

"Well I try, I guess I'll see you later man!"

Hal bid his farewell "See ya then!" They finally parted their ways, and Hal headed down to the Unemployment Office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Unemployment Office Hal waited in line to receive his welfare. Behind him was a Chargin' Chuck, a Dino, Mouser, Don Pintia, Rex, another Pintia, and Waluigi for some reason. He waited behind a Hammer Bro and a Fire Bro who had NO idea what they were doing. They started to chat about a party they were at last night "Dude! I was so wasted last night, I can't remember a thing!"

The Hammer Bro replied to his Bro "You don't even remember bonin' that Toadette from the Mushroom Sorority?"

"No way!?"

"WAY!!!" They bros then slapped their hands in a quick high five. They then heard Hal groaning from their chatter.

The Fire Bro turned his attention to Hal and asked "Hey buddy you got a problem!"

"Yeah man! Cause if you do we got some fists that would love to meet your face AND testicles!!!" He balled his fists waiting for an explanation.

Hal sighed in response "No, no, no! What are you guys in a fraternity or something?"

The Fire Bro replied very optimistically "Hell yeah! Koopa Gama Phi!"

Hammer Bro shouted "KGP!!!" After he shouted they did another high five.

Hal asked them "So, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

The Hammer Bro explained "Well it is the Unemployment line, and we ARE UNEMPLOYED!!!"

"So we thought we could score some free money dude!"

"FREE MONEY!!!!" The Hammer Bro shouted and it was followed by a 3rd high five.

Hal thought that this was just plain out stupid and told them "I don't think you have a clue what you're doing"

The Fire Bro joked "That's what she said!"

"YEAH!!!" They did another high five after.

Hal was now getting annoyed with the Bros and sighed 'Ugh, I don't think I can take you two anymore!"

"Haha! That's what she said!"

"YEAH!!!" They just loved doing high fives didn't they!

Hal then began to get offensive in order to shut these KGP Frat Bros up "Listen! Just stop! You're horrible at this, just go away!"

The Fire Bro then used the same reply for the 3rd time in a row "Oh man, that's what she said!" He then turned to his brother as he held his arm up high for a high five, but he just stared at him. He then turned to Hal, then his bro again until he realized the truth and sighed as he lowered his head "Ohhh…"

The Hammer Bro told his bro to cheer him up "Come on ma, f--k the free money! I hear Monty Moles throwing a kegger. Let's go get wasted!"

"Yeah man let's do it!!!" This instantly cheered up the Fire Bro.

"ALRIGHT!" They did another high five, and walked out of the line.

As the Frat Bros left the Welfare Office, the Lakitu running the place called out "NEXT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

In the Lakitu's office he was joined by a Pokey Tower. He asked him "Name?"

"Pokey."

"Abilities."

"Uhh, I move back and forth, I'm segmented, and I retain water."

The Lakitu handed Pokey his money and sent him off "Alright here's your money you can go!" He called in the person next in line, and it was a rather familiar face to SMRPG fans. He was the Cloud Prince, Mallow. The Lakitu asked "Name?"

Mallow replied in a rather fast toned voice "My name is Mallow, I thought I was a tadpole but it turns out I'm really a Cloud Prince, and I hung out with Mario for a while, and then he DITCHED me, and…"

"Alright that's enough. Abilities?"

Mallow replied "I can use weather to hurt the bad guys, and heal my friends, I like to go on long walks on beaches, and I really wanna be a character for this cartoon cause…"

The Lakitu interrupted him "I'm sorry I can't do that, just take your money and go!" As Mallow walked out the Lakitu had no clue his refusal to make Mallow a part of Bowser's Kingdom would soon lead to his demise. He called in the next person and asked him again "Name?"

The next person was a large fat blue pig like creature wearing medieval clothing. It shouted "I am Gannon, Lord of Evil, King of Darnkness, and wielder of the Triforce of Power!" Nobody had any clue what in gods name Ganondorf was doing at the Welfare Office.

"That's too long, I'll just put you down as…angry blue pig! Abilities?"

Ganondorf bragged about his apocalyptic abilities "I have apocalyptic powers that can destroy Hyrule, and ANY lands I wish to conquer!"

"I'm sorry, seems you don't qualify for Welfare. You'll have to leave…"

Ganondofr was enraged and started to scream "WHAT!!? I am the Lord of Darkness and you will not get rid of me like some pitiful moblin. I WILL BURN THIS WHOLE WORLD DOWN!!!"

The Lakitu didn't seem to care much and said "Yes that's all well and nice, NEXT!" Hal finally walked in and the Lakitu asked "Name?"

Hal replied "Hal."

"Abilities?"

"Um…I don't think I have any!"

"Hmm, well you're covered for one check, however you are not able to receive any more help.

Hal was upset that he got screwed over again and sighed "Freakin figures!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle Jeff was in the middle of getting a new partner. But apparently he didn't like any of the choices, especially the Shy Guy. He told it "Nah, I don't think this is going to work out!"

The Shy Guy asked Jeff as he didn't understand why Jeff didn't want to work with him "Why not!?"

"Because I hate you!" Jeff then looked at the next partner who was a Rex and Jeff simply replied "No!" As the Rex walked away all upset a Wiggler walked in and Jeff refused once again "Nope!" The next partner was none other than a Metroid, but since it was in the Metroid series Jeff asked Bowser "What the hell is that thing?"

Bowser replied "_IT'S A GODDAMN METROID YOU LOUSY FUNGUS!!!_"

"Whatever, next!" The next partner was a small Ukki which pleased Jeff more than the other 3. Jeff replied gladly "I have ALWAYS wanted a monkey!"

The Ukki raised it's arm in the air and replied "Eep eep!!!"

It was then crushed by a much larged but familiar gorillia; Donkey Kong! DK greeted Jeff as he pounded his chest "Araah! Arrah!"

"I have always wanted a monkey…Wearing a tie!" Jeff was a bit confused to where DK came from but he was glad he could get out of this as he had chosen DK to be his partner. DK then shirked in joy and offered Jeff a banana for some reason.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Mushroom Forest, Mallow wandered back to his friend, who was resting against a tree. He was a wooden doll wearing a blue cape and hood. He asked Mallow "So? What did they say!?" This was the highly popular Geno every SMRPG fan likes so much.

Mallow replied sadly "They said we couldn't be a character in the cartoon, cause nobody would get the Mario RPG references…"

Geno was enraged and he said "That's such bullshit!" He started to scream now "I guess I'll have to show them why I'm so AWESOME!!!!!!" Geno then spawned a blue laser beam from his hand and aimed it at the Welfare Office.

Meanwhile while Geno's beam headed towards the Welfare Office, Hal was currently walking out and he complained "I can't believe, that I can only get one check! What the hell do I do now!!!" He walked along the path, and he got out of the way just in time before Geno's beam blasted the Welfare Office to smithereens, sending bricks everywhere.

Hal whined as a Shy Guy flew past him, on fire screaming "Aaahh!!!"

"I'm the freakin unluckiest guy in the world! I wonder if Jeff is as miserable as I am?"

Back at the forest Geno crossed his arms and nodded in his classic victory pose. Mallow was shocked to see what Geno did and whined "HEY!!! You didn't have to blow them up!"

Geno told Mallow "Shut up puff ball!!!" He then suggested "Let's go get some Birdo snout, and then we can f--k it!!!"

"Okay!" Mallow and Geno then walked away

While Hal was completely miserable Jeff was having the time of his life. He was getting acquainted with DK as DK showered Jeff with candy all for him. Hal walked up to a stand with a Shy Guy advertising Shy Guy Incorporated. Hal's spirits rose for a moment and he said "Hey! Maybe I can get a new job!"

The Shy Guy pointed to a sign and said in it's usual stupid voice "Can't you damn turtle things read!?" The sign read '**No F---kin Turtles' **And Hal's spirit had sunk again, remaining unemployed.

Meanwhile Jeff and DK enjoyed the amusement parks, but DK was starting to get angry if Jeff didn't want a banana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hal traveled to the Forest of Illusions to see if he could find a girl. This forest was a popular hangout among local females living in the area. Hal told himself "Well I don't have a job, I'm not hanging out with Jeff…maybe I can get a girl!" He walked up to the nearest girl he could find which happened to be Bowser's only daughter: Wendy O. Koopa. He greeted her with a large smile and said rather smoothly "Hey!"

Wendy punched him in the face and told him "Get lost you f---kin perv!!!" She then walked away.

Hal tried to hit on another girl, which happened to be a Pintia. He asked her "What's your sign?" But he was rejected again with another punch to the face. The Pintia walked away and Hal spotted a Birdo. He asked her, hoping she would wail on him this time "Hey baby what's your name!"

Fortunatly for Hal she replied back, but UNFORTUNATLY she had a highly masculine and deep voice and she replied "My name's Susan!" She then blew Hal a kiss and it looked rather freaky!

Hal groaned in disgust "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He then quickly ran away as she tried to grab his arm and take him with her. While Hal was getting rejected by girls Jeff and DK partied at Club Iggy, while watching Mario beat down on some Shy Guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal later packed up his stuff he had from his apartment he just lost, after being rejected by every girl but Susan Birdo who was the ugliest girl he ever met. He headed down south of the Mushroom Kingdom to find a new home. On his way he carried a sack containing all his things. By some random chance he was robbed by Mouser and Hal shouted out "HEY!!! He took my sack!!!!"

Unfortunately for Hal the only near by person was Kamek, flying by and Kamek shouted out to Hal "What are you, gay?" Hal just felt completely miserable for now, and he had no choice but to camp out in the wilderness.

2 days later, Hal was discovered by Jeff and DK. Hal immediately changed his depressed mood to a completely pissed off mood as he realized Donkey Kong had replaced him and he angrily said to Jeff "So this is what happens? I leave…and you replace me with a monkey in a tie!"

Jeff was shocked to see Hal in such an angered mood and he explained "Oh no, it's not what you think…It's a clip on!"

"I don't care! Everything is that damn dirty ape's fault!"

DK was immediately insulted and he threatened Hal and pointed to him. He shriked "GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

Hal then shouted "Then it's on bitch!!!" He then jumped at DK and DK did the same thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason they ended up on 75MM and it was Donkey Kong all over again, only Hal replaced Mario, and Jeff replaced Pauline.

"Round 1, FIGHT!!!"

Jeff asked as he waited "Why the hell did everything turn 8-Bit on us?" As he talked, DK assumed his role of throwing barrels at Hal.

Hal shouted out to DK "I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND…Just as soon as I get over these barrels." Hal climbed up the ladders, dodging thrown barrels until he found the Hammer. He ran for DK, smashing every barrel he could as he made his way to the top. As DK continued to throw barrels, Hal jumped at DK and knocked him in the skull with the Hammer, thus Hal had won the 'game'. Back into Mushrooom Kingdom Reality, Hal waved his arms in the air showing off a big grin on his face as DK lied there with a hammer on top of him, and his head gushed blood for some reason. Jeff was shocked to see what Hal did, until Hal explained "Listen, it doesn't matter if I'm not getting paid, or not part of the Koopa Troop, I can still hang out with you."

Jeff gladly replied "That's good, Donkey Kong kept trying to shove his banana down my throat anyway…"

Hal stood there with that WTF look on his face and he then said "And people say I'm the gay one!" Jeff just glared at him, but who care's they're back together as a duo.

**Love that one! Next time I know it's a little early, but it's the Halloween Special! Join Hal and Jeff as they fight off hordes of Zombies and escape to a refuge camp, where you'll meet up with Wario, and Geno, Big Boo, and The Inaudible Thwomp. And you'll be surprised on which ending I pick! We're now halfway through the 1****st**** season, and I was glad to see someone does care enough to tell me how good the adaptation is!**


	7. Episode 666: Halloween Special

**I know it's a little late mainly because I wanted to finally show off my ending for episode 8, but I finally have the Halloween Special up. In this one Mario starts a zombie outbreak on one of his evening walks/massacres. And now only Hal and Jeff can stop it with the help of Wario, Geno, the Big Boo, and the Inaudible Thwomp who are some of the last survivors in the area. And no there isn't a Nazi Zombies tribute for Bowser's Kingdom. It's already similar enough, but I may write a story dedicated to the Nazi Zombies mode.**

**Once again, all credit for Bowser's Kingdom goes to pthouse and araskin500.**

**Episode 666: The Halloween Special  
**

Mario was out late at night taking a stroll around the Muhsroom Kingdom, in the Donut Plains. It was quiet for now, until Mario spotted a Shy Guy and a Goomba. He gave the Shy Guy a couple of punches to the chest, and gave a swift kick to the face, sending the Shy Guy flying towards the Goomba. Mario then jumped over to squash the Goomba, but above him was a set of three blocks. He ended up hitting one, and it gave off a mysterious purple mushroom. Mario watched as it fell to the ground and headed towards the Shy Guy and Goomba, and he said "Mama mia! That's-a not a good sign!" Mario ran away screaming, as the dead Shy Guy and Goomba rose from their positions, now decaying and zombified. He screamed as they strutted towards them "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

A nearby Red Shelled Koopa watched as Mario ran past him and said to himself "Well that was weird….." The zombie Shy Guy and zombie Goomba then turned their attention to the lone Koopa, and jumped on him, and started to devour him. The poor Koopa screamed as they started to gnaw on his arm and head "AaAaAaHhHhHhHhHhH!!!!!!!!!" Thus the Zombie Invasion had Begun!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the small village near Bowser's Castle, Hal was currently in his living room playing Sonic The Hedgehog and he glared angrily at the screen watching as he ran into many enemies, causing him to lose a lot of rings. Hal shouted at the TV "Oh come on, you can jump higher than that!"

Jeff entered the room, backing up towards Hal and Jeff looked pretty shocked. He turned to Hal; who was still playing Sonic The Hedgehog, and Jeff told him "Dude you're not gonna believe this!"

Hal replied as he ran once again into an enemy after a failed Homing Attack "I know, a blue hedgehog in shoes, can you believe that shit?" He looked back at Jeff quickly and turned his attention back to the TV.

"No, there's a bunch of dead guys walking around eating people" Jeff explained what he saw in the village.

"So?" Hal really cared more about his game rather than a zombie invasion.

"They're eating them alive!"

"So?"

"And then they turn into more of them!"

"So?"

Jeff then made up a lie to get Hal to care a little less about his game and told him "I heard them call you gay…"

Hal was so sick of people accusing him of being queer and he sighed as he dropped his controller "Ohhh they gotta die!" He got out of his chair and walked over to Jeff.

Jeff was now glad Hal was out of his own little world and said "Yeah, let's go on a zombie hunt!"

Hal asked Jeff, having no ammunition "Where the hell are we going to find weapons at this time of night?"

"Oh don't worry, I know a guy." Hal and Jeff walked out the back door, avoiding the zombies at all costs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff took Hal over to a black market where they could buy all sorts of ammunition and weaponry. The merchant was a shady cloaked Koopa, who was just a parody of a Resident Evil merchant telling from the way he said "Welcome stranger, what are ya buyin'?" He pulled open his cloak to reveal all sorts of ammo.

Jeff asked him "What would you recommend for killing the undead?"

The Koopa Merchant turned around and looked at the heavy weaponry such as machine guns, cannons, and RPG's. He told Jeff "I've got a selection of good things on sale, stranger."

Hal asked as he pointed out an Assault Rifle and asked "What about that one?"

"Gun's not just about shootin', it's about relodin'. You know what I'm talkin' about."

Hal bargained with the Koopa Merchant "I'll give you 40 coins for it!"

The Koopa Merchant glared at Hal and said "Not enough cash, stranger!"

"Ohhhh….I see….." Hal then picked up a .315 Magnum and blasted the Merchant Koopa and gave him dirty looks as he killed him.

Jeff shouted "What the hell are you doing!!!"

Hal lowered the Magnum and explained "I don't have enough money to buy a gun! Besides, it's a zombie invasion! Who cares about some creepy…Black market merchant!" Hal then started picking up grenades and other guns and ordered Jeff "Now grab all the guns you can and quit ya bitchin'!" They grabbed everything they could, and Jeff even took a cannon with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal and Jeff wandered out for a stake out in the Donut Plains, where the zombie invasion originated. Hal had already spotted some zombies headed towards him and as they got closer he said as he held an AK-47 "Oh shit, there are some now!"

As the Shy Guy and Koopa zombies got closer, the Shy Guy zombie moaned still sounding like a regular Shy Guy "I'm a zombie now! Ughhhh!!!"

Jeff then said "Wait a minute, zombies can't talk!"

"Oh….okay….Ughhhh!"

Jeff ordered Hal like a military general "Shoot the damn thing already!" At that moment, Hal started to blast the Shy Guy and Koopa zombies, but he ended up blasting their legs off, and the zombies then started crawling towards them. Jeff then started to criticize Hal's aiming "Why the f--k didn't you aim for the head!"

Hal explained, more like whined "I've never used a gun before! What do you expect…"

"Maybe that's why we can't kill Mario." As they were talking the zombies continued to get closer.

Hal sighed "Ughh, they're still coming…Rather slowly."

"Alright, I got it." Jeff walked towards their cannon, and pushed it towards the zombies. Hal dropped his gun, and headed towards Jeff, who aimed the cannon a little lower, and blasted the zombies. The zombies were crushed and incinerated in a fiery explosion.

Hal asked as he watched them be blown to bits "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you're a freakin' idiot!"

"You ass… I think we should get out of here!" As they stood there, they had zombies coming at them in each direction. They strutted at them rather slowly, and the runners are yet to emerge.

Jeff agreed "Yeah well, we're surrounded and I'm outta ammo for the cannon."

Hal pulled out a Double Barreled Shotgun and blasted a Shy Guy and Koopa zombie in half. He turned at Jeff as he reloaded, and said "Well improvise!"

Jeff sighed as the zombies got closer "At times like these I wish I had a trigger finger."

Hal started to blast the Zombies coming towards Jeff with his Shotgun since the zombies were getting so close to Jeff. Hal suggested to Jeff "Just use your head!" He then chucked a grenade into the crowd as more zombies dropped to the ground.

"Oh, I got ya"

As Jeff got an idea, he jumped into the cannon. A Shy Guy then flew overhead, on fire screaming in that unrealistic scream "Aaahhhh!" As Hal continued to blast some zombies, Jeff blasted himself into a crowd of zombies, and at such a high speed, he blasted their heads off with his own body. He ended up clearing a good sized opening for Hal to escape and Jeff landed in the wall of a raised platform. Hal rushed over to Jeff, trying to catch his breath he said "huff….huff…That's not what I meant!"

Jeff replied "Are ya…Are ya serious?"

Hal was now yelling "Yeah man, shooting yourself out of a cannon into a horde of zombies! What are you f--king retarded!?"

"Well it worked didn't it."

Hal calmed down and agreed with Jeff "Alright, I'll give ya that. I think we should find a place to hide!"

"Yeah, well just where do you think we should go exactly? Everyone is a f--king zombie!"

Hal knew there were survivors somewhere and he told Jeff "I'm sure there are some survivors, we should go find them." Just then, a dark figure creeped up on Hal, and Hal screamed "AAHHH!" He punched the figure's head off and it revealed to be the head of a Dry Bones.

The Dry Bones yelped "Owwww! That hurt you dick!" His body tried to walk over to his head to reunite.

Jeff looked at the undead Koopa and said "Oh, he's the undead, not a zombie"

Hal quickly apologized as the Dry Bones snapped his head back into place "Oh shit! I'm sorry….wait…Why aren't they coming after you?"

Dry Bones replied "I'm a skeleton, numb nuts. Wha…what the hell are they going to eat?"

"Touche!"

Jeff asked "So why did you sneak up on us?"

Dry Bones explained "I heard you two talking. There are more survivors in a castle, over in the donut plains. You guys should head over there and meet up with them."

"What, you're not coming with us?" Hal asked.

"Nahh, I think I'll stay here. I like hanging out with the zombies, they're really nice once you get past the whole 'eating your flesh' thing."

Jeff thanked Dry Bones and ordered Hal "Well thanks for the info, come on Hal let's go!" They walked off into the distance, but the zombie horde did see them, and they started to follow them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They traveled across the Mushroom Kingdom until they reached an abandoned fortress known as the Former Koopa Bros Fortress. Hal and Jeff knocked on the door, and they were welcomed in by Wario, who greeted them "I'm-a Wario!" The castle windows were barricaded up with boards, and the lights were dim. Hal and Jeff walked over to the others which consisted of Geno, the Inaudible Thwomp, and the Big Boo.

Hal was relieved to find survivors and he said "Thank goodness we found you all!"

Jeff then asked "What the hell is happening out there?"

Geno explained to them "I know what happened, I've seen it with my own eyes, man. It all started with this corporation called 'Parasol'……."

Hal asked, sounding confused "Wait, you mean the evil corporation who does genetic experiments for the government?" Hal was mixed up with Umbrella from Resident Evil.

Geno corrected Hal "No, the one that makes umbrellas. You see, they were trying to create the best umbrella in the world, one that could repair itself if it was torn. But something went terribly wrong…The umbrellas became self aware and escaped, spreading their 'V Virus' to everything they bit."

The Big Boo interrupted "That's a fat load of shit!"

Geno then smacked himself in the forehead and asked "Yeah!? You got a bette one!?"

The Big Boo then told his explanation for the zombie outbreak "Yeah, I do. It's obviously the apocalypse. The rapture is upon us……..and the devils minions have come for our souls……and the only thing we can do now is pray." He watched as Hal, Jeff, Geno, and Wario bent their heads downwards to pray. He then interrupted them "Nahh, I'm just kidding. You're all gonna die!" He then disappeared for good.

Hal watched as the Big Boo disappeared and said "What a dick!"

As Hal finished, the Inaudible Thwomp then woke up and started to rant a very illogical answer "HEY ???? WAIT ????? Happened ??????? It all started? ??????? OMG ZOMBIES ??????? OMG BRAINS? ????????? BRAINS? BRAINS? BRAINS? ??????? OMG ZOMBIES ???????? PIE? ????????? OMG PIE? ???????? ZOMBIES ARE KILLING? ????? CLOWN FART!!!!?"

Jeff could somehow understand all the Inaudible Thwomp's nonsense and said "You know…I think he's onto something….Wait, what was that." Jeff could hear some banging and crashing in the background.

Zombies began to break in from the windows, and as Hal started to run out of ammo for his Double Barreled Shotgun, zombies began to flood the room Wario watched the zombies break in from the door he was watching and he shouted "FIRE!!!" He started to blast his .315 Magnum at the zombies and as more strutted in, Wario shouted "HERE I GO!!!" he then charged at the zombie Toad and zombie Goomba, but no matter how strong he was, the zombies kept coming and one latched onto his neck after Wario murdered two more, and they got Wario.

Hal started to shoot at the zombie horde as the zombies started to charge at them, he started to blast away at the horde with his AK-47. Then hell broke out when Zombie Steve broke in from the ground greeting them in a demonic voice "HAI GUYS!!!!!' He then took Geno's life as he chomped on him, and took him down with him. Then some zombies broke in from the back barrier, and they were doomed. As Hal continued to blast away at the ever coming closer horde, he sadly ran out of ammo and lowered his head in shame. They backed up against the wall, fearing their death.

All of a sudden there was a large explosion underground, and a laser beam blasted through the ground. Zombie Steve's head could be seen blasted off, and Geno rose to the surface and summoned a huge beam of energy on the zombies, killing each of them in one blow. As Hal and Jeff looked up at him in shock Geno said, sounding rather cocky "Miss me mutha' fuckas'. Now you know why I'm awesome!" Geno then crossed his arms and bowed his head in accomplishment.

**Well, I really got stuck on the Nazi Zombies part. But there's the Halloween Special! Next is technically the 7****th**** episode, but the 9****th**** one is next on my list. **


	8. Episode 7: The Annual Competition Games

**Still mad I haven't put up the Halloween one? **

**Okay for the 7****th**** Episode of Bowser's Kingdom, Hal and Jeff will be stuck with a broken TV thanks to the Karate Duo. They'll have to find a way to earn the money, or a new one and they find just the solution! Participating in the 13****th**** annual Competition Games.**

**Once again, all credit for Bowser's Kingdom goes to pthouse and araskin500.**

**Episode 7: The 13****th**** Annual Competition Games**

Hal and Jeff sat in their small 2 bedroom home in a town set up by Bowser's Castle. They were watching TV and all of a sudden a commercial for the Nintendo Wii aired. It played it's trademark theme music for the commercial, but something was wrong. Hal could hear it coming from outside for some reason, and as he checked the window, and looked back at the TV he asked Jeff "Hey, uhh…Do you hear that?" He looked towards the door as the music got louder and asked "What the hell is going on?"

Jeff looked at the TV and listened for the music, and then the door and he heard the similarity and he said "I don't know. Is that coming from the TV?"

The door burst open, and there stood the Karate Duo holding a Nintendo Wii, and two Wii Motes. The first of the duo bowed his head holding the Wii Mote between his hands and greeted them "We would like to play." Hal and Jeff were shocked and confused at the same time, but joyed to get a chance to be on a Wii commercial. They hooked up the Wii quickly and turned it on and started to play. Unfortunately for Jeff he couldn't enjoy the system, having no arms. The Karate Duo and Hal showed various play styles using the Wii mote, untill the Karate Duo broke out into their karate screams.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Eventually the strap on their wrists broke, and flew off and smashed the TV. In the back of the set arguing could be heard from the Subtitle Writers, and the first of the duo stated in his stereotypical Asian voice "We are not liable!" They then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jeff was furious to see a Wii Mote jammed into the TV and growled "Damnit, they broke the TV!"

Hal tried to look on the bright side and he looked at the Wii and told Jeff "Well, at least they left the Wii…" but having the crappy luck he has, one of the Duo members poofed in, and took the Wii. Hal was upset and shocked, while Jeff was now angry.

"God damnit! So how are we going to replace the television?"

Hal thought for a moment, but he remembered reading in the newspaper about a completion for villains, and he brought it up "Well I heard there's going to be a competition for villains…and there'll be a cash prize we can use to buy a new TV"

Jeff thought back to that moment in the Clown Copter 2 episodes ago and asked "But didn't we already establish we are not good villains at all?"

"Yeah…But that's not to say that we're worse than anyone else."

"Hey that works for me! Now for a long and arduous three month training montage…" Jeff and Hal walked off into their back yard for this so called training montage.

The screen went blank for viewers of the show and in BIG bold text that said, as Survivor's 'Eye Of The Tiger' played _**"WE WERE TOO LAZY TO ANIMATE THIS MONTAGE!!!" **_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Competition Games stadium the fans roared for the opening ceremonies. The games were being hosted this year by Rick Finklestein, the Lakitu who used to run the Welfare Office until Geno destroyed it. He welcomed the crowd "Hello spectators and welcome to the 13th annual Competition Games, we got a whole lot of competition from veteran athletes and newcomers alike. I'm Rick Finkelstein and I'm joined this year by my good pal, Paul Hammerbro."

Paul flew in on his mobile platform with wings attached to it and the plump Hammer Bro announced "Pleasure for me to be here everyone, because this is certainly one game to throw hammers about!"

Rick and Paul laughed for a moment until Rick interrupted the laughter with a whisper "Angry hammers?"

"No, hammers of JOY!!!" Paul lobbed two hammers into the air, one barley missing Rick.

One of the hammers actually hit a spectator and they screamed "OUCH!!! MUTHA F--KER YOU HIT ME IN THE DICK!!!!"

Paul pulled out another hammer and pointed it at the angered spectator and yelled "Quite you!!!"

Rick continued the announcements "Well it looks like we're about to start the opening ceremonies…with the traditional Lighting of the Shy Guy Torch!" They set their eyes on the massive torch and waited.

All of a sudden a Shy Guy, set on fire ran up to it and screamed in an unrealistic scream "Aaaah!" It jumped into the gasoline filled torch, and the torch burst into a massive flame.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next on the field Paul Hammerbro set the stage for the singing of the National Anthem, this year sung by the Inaudible Thwomp. Paul announced "Now we move onto the Inaudible Thwomp singing our National Anthem…" He flew up into the air, and the massive thwomp bounced over to the center of the field.

The Inaudible Thwomp began to scream very fast, out to the crowds "Alright you people better listen up because I'm going to sing the National Anthem. Alright you better listen up. Alright." He paused for a moment to clear up his incredibly fast deep-pitched voice, and he then began to sing really fast "Oh say can you see by the dawns early light, what so proudly we hail ????????? Stars? ???????? Stripes? Rockets red glare? ?????? bursting? ??????????" Before it even got to finish Paul chucked a hammer at the Inaudible Thwomp, cause he couldn't stand this joke of a performance.

After Paul Hammer Bro had chucked the hammer at the Inaudible Thwomp the games we're officially starting. To start off before the first event. Rick and Paul introduced the teams. "Now let's meet the teams. First off, we have Kamek and his team of minions." On the field Kamek stood alongside his red cloaked minions, flying everywhere. He shouted out to his minions, but nobody really heard what he said. The next team was introduced "Next, we move onto Team Shy Guy." This team consisted of 4 Shy Guys, and Gourmet Guy who was at a huge disadvantage because he is SO overweight.

Rick continued as they moved onto Hal and Jeff "Next we have our newcomers, Team No Na Me. This is obviously an homage to the great Team No Na Me, the greatest bob-sledding team to ever come out of the Shiver Region. Formed when I was a wee boy in 1962.…."

Paul interrupted him "What the hell are you talking about!? The damned thing says NO… NAME!" He chucked a couple hammers at Rick, who luckily dodged them.

"Oh…"

Hal was annoyed and angered at the same time. He shouted "WHAT!? I told them to call us Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros." He had obviously thought of a cool name for once.

Jeff explained to Hal "Well I thought that was dumb. So I crossed out that stupid name on the submission paper." Jeff remembered when they were signing up, he crossed out the written name while Hal was in the restroom in the stadium lobby.

Rick and Paul continued to announce the teams "Next we present Team Piranha Plant!"

Down on the field, Steve, and Petey stood; Steve in his usual warp pipe. Steve greeted everyone "Hi everybody! I want you to say hello to my cousin Petey!"

Petey then vomited a massive pile of chocolate sludge on the field moaning "Blaaaargh!"

Rick then moved onto the final team "Finally we have our famed winners for the last 12 consecutive years…Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Brothers!"

Down on the field Hal started to scream "I TOLD YOU THAT WAS A COOL NAME!!!"

The trio of a Monty Mole, Chomp Bro, and Mowz cheered for their fans. Monty started to brag "Yes! I am the greatest."

The chomp bro spoke with a heavily spoke German accent "Yaaa, we are undefeated!"

Mouser then added in "Yeaaa man!"

Hal and Jeff couldn't believe their eyes. They were up against a team, winning the title 12 times in a row, which was not good. Jeff complained "Oh man! How the hell are we supposed to beat those guys! Two of them are wearing sunglasses!"

Hal reassured Jeff "Cool it man! We can't afford that kind of talk! Think of the TV…THINK OF THE TV!!!"

"You're right…"

After a quick commercial break advertising Lucky Candy, Paul Hammer Bro introduced the cheerleaders "Alright! Here come the cheerleaders!" Down on the field Wendy O. Koopa, The Pintia Hal was hitting on, and Susan Birdo chanted random cheers. Paul continued, sounding like a total perv "Oh I would love to take my hammer and nail those ladies!"

Rick responded "Oh, well that was totally inappropriate! Moving on for our first competition of the day…Toad Wrangling.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Trapped in a boxed in area, several Toads wandered helplessly around the fenced in area. Paul explained the rules to the contestants "Now the object of this competition is to capture as many Toads as possible. Thereby acquiring as much ransom as possible."

Hal and Jeff approached the fenced in area with the other teams, and Jeff and Hal began to discuss their training. Jeff started out "Okay, This is what we've been training so hard for during that montage."

Hal asked Jeff "There was a montage?"

"Yeah. Why? Didn't you see it?"

Hal shouted "NO!!!"

Jeff had realized during that montage they really done nothing and said "Shit! I guess that means we didn't train at all!"

Hal thought of a new plan if they wanted to beat Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros. He said "Alright. We'll just have to make it up as we go then….

The Toad Wrangling event began, with the results coming out as:

Team Kamek- 10 Toads

Team Shy Guy- 11 Toads

Team No Name- 14 Toads.

Team Piranha Plant- 11 Toads

Team S.A.D.P.B- 20 Toads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next event on the list was Chomp Throwing. Kamek's team sent out Kamek, who got a total of 30ft. Next team Shy Guy sent out a normal Shy Guy, only getting 12ft. Jeff was up for Chomp Throwing, but he only got chased by the Chain Complet scoring nothing. Team Piranha Plant sent out Petey, throwing a total of 90ft. Last for the Chomp Throwing event Team S.A.D.P.B. sent out Chomper(Chomp Bro) who tossed a whomping 140ft.

Results:

1st: Team S.A.D.P.B.

2nd Team Piranha Plant

3rd: Team Kamek

4th: Team Shy Guy.

5th: Team No Name

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next event headed to the pool, in the 100 Meters Freestyle. This was a fast and easy event, with Hal, Chomper, Kamek's Minion, a Shy Guy, and Petey racing.

Results:

1st: Team S.A.D.P.B.

2nd: Team No Name

3rd: Team Piranha Plant

4th: Team Kamek

5th: Team Shy Guy

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next event was the Pole Vault. Hal was lucky in this rounc, executing a perfect Shell Jump, when he jumped over the pole and spun in his shell. For Team S.A.D.P.B, Mouser hopped over the pole, which wasn't good enough to beat Hal. Kamek went up for his team and did a limbo for some reason. And for Team Shy Guy, Gourmet Guy ran at the poles and dove onto them. Team Piranha Plant sent out Steve who used a Warp Pipe to go under it and pop out of the other side of it.

Results:

1st: Team No Name

2nd: Team S.A.D.P.B.

3rd: Team Piranha Plant

4th: Team Kamek

5th: Team Shy Guy

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next event was Soccer. Team S.A.D.P.B. faced Team Shy Guy with a shut out of 8-0. Hal and Jeff faced Kamek's Team finishing off 4-2. And Team Piranha Plant faced …..Donkey Kong? And they won 12-7, with Petey ending up as the MVP. In the 2nd and last round Team S.A.D.P.B. beat Team No Name 7-0

Results

1st: Team S.A.D.P.B.

2nd: Team No Name.

3rd: Team Pirahna Plant

4th: Team Kamek

5th: Team Shy Guy

--------------------------------------------------------

The next round was a 100 meter dash, and it was Jeff, Monty, Kamek, Gourmet Guy, and Petey racing each other. Monty finished first, followed by Jeff, Kamek, Gourmet Guy, and Petey in last.

Results

1st: Team S.A.D.P.B.

2nd: Team No Name

3rd: Team Kamek

4th: Team Shy Guy

5th: Team Piranha Plant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final event was about to start, with only Team No Name, and Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros. Rick announced this event "Now we're just down to two teams…Team No Na Me…"

He was once corrected again by Paul "No Name!"

"Team No Name, and Team Super Awesom Dynamite Platinum Brothers…In a battle of strength and wits like none other. Ladies and gentlemen in the audience tonight…behold Shell Wrestling!"

Out on the wrestling ring the two teams prepared. Jeff had a red shell over his body for some reason and he said "I can't see a damned thing in this shell."

Chomper and Mouser were talking about their strategy and Chomper ordered Mouser "Step aside Mouser. I am the wrestling champ! Leave these puny girls to me!"

Mouser turned to Hal, who was now inside the ring. He told him "You guys are so lucky! Or else I'd bomb you, and that wouldn't be so good now would it? No.

Before Hal and Chomper faced off, Jeff asked Hal "How the hell are you gonna fight this guy!?"

Hal told Jeff "Don't worry! If I can take down a Gorilla in a tie, then I can take down a German Turtle."

Chomper yelled at Hal "I'M AUSTRIAN!!! HEYAAAAAH!!!!" And with little or no effort at all, he pushed Hal and sent him flying out of the ring. Chomper was declared the victor.

Rick and Paul then announced the end of the competition games in the closing ceremonies "Looks like we have a winner!"

Paul screamed for joy as he chucked some hammers "HAMMERS!" Down on the field, Monty from Team S.A.D.P.B took the 1st place stand, Hal took 2nd, and Steve took 3rd. Paul then announced the final results "Our first place winners, Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros will win an all expense paid trip to Yoshi's Island."

As he finished Monty cheered "YEAH!!!! I TOLD YOU I WAS THE GREATEST!!!"

Rick continued with 2nd place "Second prize winning team…No Name…gets awarded the cash prize! And third place gets awarded a life time supply of milk!"

Steve explained after hearing his prize "But Petey us lactose intolerant!" Off in the distance, Petey could be heard vomiting again.

Paul and Rick then closed up the ceremonies with a final announcement "That's all for this year's competition games! Join us next year!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal and Jeff had claimed their prize, and ordered a new TV the very next day. They sat arounud their living room chatting "Well I didn't expect to win second place. Usually we just get thr crap beaten out of us."

Jeff answered Hal "So this time we get the crap beaten out of us and we won an award…not too shabby!"

"Still…I wonder how Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros are enjoying their vacation…" Hal thought what was going on on Lava Lava Island for now.

-----------------------------------------------

Unfortunatly for Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros, their visit was unwelcome and it GREATLY angered the inhabiting Yoshi's living in Yoshi's Island Village. They had chased them to their leader, THE Yoshi's house where he tried to swallow Monty whole. Chomper had grabbed onto Monty struggling to save his friends life. Monty screamed for his life "DON'T LET GO OF ME GUYS! PLEASE DON'T LET GO!!!!"

Chomper yelled "I'LL NEVER LET GO MONTY!!!" They were now surrounded by several angered Yoshi's and a Cheep Cheep named Sushie, from Paper Mario.

Mouser just awkwardly said as three Yoshi's ganged up on him "Panicking!!!"

**Lol, you're still gonna have to wait for the extended Halloween Episode lol! Next time we'll finally see the Super Mario Galaxy parody episode! Plus you'll see my much better ending than earthworms tribute, and let's just say…Think about Sonic Adventure 2. Till next time! **

**My ending for next episode is really for fans of Sonic and people who just don't like smbz. So get in the Super Mario Galaxy mood people!**


	9. Episode 8: Lost In Space

**It's finally Episode 8, and we're stepping foot into Super Mario Galaxy! In this parody of such a great game Hal and Jeff get lost in space after stealing Peach's Castle, and it sends them on a crazy Super Mario Galaxy inspired adventure! Plus you'll be able to see what I've been planning for the ending which will be much better than the infamous smbz tribute, and you'll also see why I said "Think Sonic Adventure 2". This is also the first episode to not include subtitles because the subtitle writers quit because of the TV issue in the last episode.**

**Once again, all credit for Bowser's Kingdom goes to pthouse and araskin500, and I do get credit for the idea of the alternate ending.**

**Episode 8: Lost In Space!**

In the Earth's surrounding space, Bowser had sent a whole fleet of Doom Ships headed towards Toad Town, in order to start off his next greatest plan. To do this he had to steal Peach's castle once again, and his son Bowser Jr. led the armada. On Bowser Jr's Doom Ship, he employed a simple crew consisting of Hal, Jeff, Kamek, a couple Shy Guys, and a Dry Bones. His 2nd in command was ironically the Inaudible Thwomp. The Inaudible Thwomp started by explaining Bowser's plan to the group, still not being able to be understood "Alright you people better listen? Alright? ?????????? Better listen up ?????? We're going to? ???????? Steal? ???????? Everything?" He took a pause to chill out.

Hal shouted out "Hold on, hold on! Am I the only one who doesn't know what the hell he is saying?" He looked back at the rest of the crew.

Jeff suggested "Yeah seriously, can we get someone who speaks English to tell us the plan?" And right on cue The Karate Duo Number 1 showed up on the front of the Doom Ship.

The Karate Duo member karate chopped the Inaudible Thwomp off the ship, and as the Inaudible Thwomp did a free fall towards the Earth he shouted as his voice faded out "I REGRET NOTHING!!?"

The Karate Duo then started to explain the plan "Okay we tell you plan now!"

The one standing on the edge of the bow said "Run it down now!" Hal just lowered his head and groaned, being slightly annoyed.

"First we fly ships to planet! Then another big space ship cuts a big hole!"

"Big hole!"

"Then we use chains to steal the castle!"

"Steal the castle!"

"Then we make quick getaway!" They were finally done describing the plan to the crew, and they finally shut up.

Jeff was amazed by the duo's plan and stated "I see no flaws in that plan…Oh wait here's one! We are in space…how are we alive?"

Hal seemed to get Jeff's point but then again, you can never expect things to make sense. Hal then said "Yeah, that's a good point! Don't we need space suits or something?"

Bowser Jr started to shout out "How about you shut up! You stupid Koopa!"

Hal asked "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Bowser Jr. His one and only son!"

Hal then turned to Jeff and asked "Wait…Didn't he have like 7 kids?" At that moment everyone turned to Hal, signaling he was making a big mistake.

Jeff warned Hal "Hey shut up! We're not allowed to talk about it!" It turns out Yoshi had killed off Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Morton, and Larry Koopa and used their heads as trophies. Wendy somehow managed to escape Yoshi's wrath and she survived.

Bowser Jr then ordered his crew and his entire fleet "Now let's go steal that castle!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Star Festival, Bowser and Bowser Jr raided Toad Town and ruined the festival. Mario had just missed the chance to rescue Peach, and Bowser announced his plan to control the entire universe. Then they stole the castle just as the Karate Duo said. As they flew towards the center of the universe, carrying Peach's uprooted castle, Bowser Jr's Doom Ship collided with a meteorite, causing Hal and Jeff to be knocked off the ship. Hal screamed for his life "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Hal and Jeff soon collided with a round planet within the Good Egg Galaxy.

On the planet was nothing but a Warp Pipe and Steve popped out of it for some reason. He greeted Hal and Jeff "Hi guys! What are you doing in outer space?"

Hal sighed "Hi Steeeve…..We fell off that ship, and now we're lost in space."

"Come on guys, it's not so bad here! I kinda like it here. I even met my girlfriend here!" Next to Steve stood a blue female dino wearing lipstick and a purple bow.

Jeff was shocked to see Steve even had a girlfriend and gasped "Whoa!"

Steve continued to talk "And, we even had a baby! Look how big he is!" On the bottom of the planet a massive egg was sitting on the bottom.

Hal and Jeff were shocked even further and Hal asked "What the hell! How did you even do that?" Jeff continued to stare at the massive egg.

Steve answered Hal "I dunno, I was drunk…" He turned to his girfriend and said "And in love!" All of a sudden the egg hatched a weird Piranha Plant, Dino cross breed. Steve said in awe "Aww It's a bouncing baby, uhh…Plantasaur?"

Steve's new son approached Hal and Jeff and stared at them. Hal pointed to it and told Jeff "Uhhh…That thing looks pretty mad!"

The Dino Piranha greeted them "Hi guys! GRAAAAAH!!!!" It then started to chase Hal and Jeff around the planet, and with every scream from Hal and every rotation, the Dino Piranha got closer. After 4-6 times running past Steve and his girlfriend, the Dino Piranha knocked Hal and Jeff off the planet, and blasted them towards another planet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal and Jeff collided with the nearest planet. Out of nowhere a Bee Shroom popped out of nowhere and turned Hal into a Bee. Jeff got up and said "Ow, what the hell is with this gravity…" He then turned to Hal, who now looked like a turtle bee cross breed and said "What the hell happened to you?"

Hal looked at himself and shouted "What the hell! How did I turn into some sick turtle-bee abomination?" He then rose into the air

Jeff replied "That's still better than a Dino Piranha."

Hal was actually glad he got a Bee Shroom as he started to fly around and he laughed in joy "Ha ha ha! This is awesome! I bet we can fly back to the ship with this!" All of a sudden a random Shy Guy with a FLUDD rose from the ground and blasted Hal with the nozzle. Hal then lost his Bee Power Up and fell flat on his face.

"Or not…What are bee's just allergic to water or something, that's just gay!"

Hal replied as he got off the ground "Yeah. What a weird place, since when does a mushroom turn someone into a bee?"

Jeff explained the whole conversation they had about 7 episodes ago "Don't you remember that whole maple leaf equals raccoon discussion? You just cant expect things to make sense!" It's ironic how as soon as Jeff said 'You can't expect things to make sense' a random Star Rabbit poofed in between Hal and Jeff. Jeff said "See what I mean?"

The Rabbit then taunted them "Try and catch me!"

Hal started to mouth back to it "Don't you tell me what to do!"

Jeff asked as the bunny hopped out of the way "So…do you wanna catch that bunny?"

Hal replied "Whatever will move this plotline along." The two of then ran after the rabbit, and after a few minutes of chasing the Star Bunny Jeff started to slow down.

Jeff came to a halt and huffed "Hold on…man, I'm so outta shape!"

Hal turned to Jeff and suggested "Hmm…Maybe we can get the bunny to come to us!" Hal then took out a carrot and placed it on the planet surface. They ducked down and waited for the bunny. After waiting for a few minutes the bunny took the bait, and Hal smashed the poor thing with a giant hammer.

Jeff was disgusted by Hal's method of catching it and he shouted "HOLY F--K!!! You didn't have to kill it!"

Hal then said angrily "I hate being told what to do!" All of a sudden the bunny turned into a floating orange star figure.

Jeff asked "What the hell is that?"

"It looks like the only way out of here." Hal stated, and he walked towards the Star and jumped into it. It blasted him out into space, and Jeff did the same thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal and Jeff started to soar past galaxies and space, and for some reason the Red Star Power Up theme could be heard in the background. They ended up passing the Drip Drop Galaxy, the Inaudible Thwomp; who was still falling and screaming. Hal and Jeff were amazed at the sights in outer space and they both thought this was an incredible experience. They even ended up passing Steve, his girlfriend, and the Dino Piranha. As they passed several moons, they came close to the Ghostly Galaxy, and ended up colliding into one of the Bone Pen Planets. Somehow a Boo Mushroom ended up appearing and it turned Jeff into a Boo. Jeff floated up out of the ground.

Hal was shocked to see Jeff as a Boo and asked "Oh my god! Jeff, did you die!?"

Jeff said "Hmm…I'm a ghost now…uhh boo!"

Out of nowhere the Big Boo from Lemmy's Castle appeared, now wearing an orange and blue helmet. He overheard Hal and Jeff's conversation and said "Did somebody say 'boo'?"

Jeff turned to the Big Boo, now the Spooky Speedster and answered "Yeah, I did."

"That means you wanna race me! Let's race for a star" He then lowered his racing goggles and continued "C'mon let's race. Come on let's do this!"

Hal blurted out to the Spooky Speedster "No I don't wanna f--kin' race!" All of a sudden the Spooky Speedster was vacuumed up as the Ghost Busters theme began to play.

Luigi sucked up the Spooky Speedster and said "One Boo down, one to go!" He carried the Poltergeist 3000 on his back, from _Luigi's Mansion _and he started to chase Jeff. He started to suck Jeff up, and chase him around until the vaccum suction eventually pulled Jeff in, turning him back into a Goomba. Jeff got stuck in the nozzle, and Luigi blasted Jeff back at Hal, knocking Hal backwards and Hal retreated into his shell.

He landed against a tree and he then popped back out. Jeff groaned in anger "F--king Luigi!"

Hal asked in confusion "How did he even get here!?"

"I don't know…Maybe that's how." Jeff pointed out a mushroom shaped space ship, with a Toad guarding it.

Hal just got a brilliant idea to hijack the space ship and he told Jeff "Hey, that could be our ticked home!" Hal started to think for a moment, until he continued "I've got an idea!" He then picked up a Bob-Omb and ran towards the Toad. He held it up, threatening to throw it at the Toad, and he started to shout "Get out! Get the f--k out, this things gonna f--king blow!"

The Toad ran away screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Hal then chucked it in the direction of the Toad, and it blasted his head off.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought!" They then boarded the space ship, and started to blast off, and they set a course for the Mushroom Kingdom.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After several days of space travel, Hal and Jeff got lost in an unfamiliar galaxy. Jeff observed the Z shaped nebula and stated "Hey, I uh…think we're lost."

Hal shouted at Jeff "I told you we should've gotten out and asked those aliens for directions!!!"

"Hey I don't need directions, I can figure it out!"

"Yeah sure!"

All of a sudden, an Arwing flew in and an epic battle theme began to play. The pilot, Fox McCloud of Star Fox presented himself to Hal and Jeff "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted Lylat airspace. Power down your engines and land on the nearest planet immediately." Hal and Jeff had somehow ended up in the nebula of Sector Z, and the nearest planets happened to be Zonnes and Venom.

Hal shouted as the monitor turned off "Ah crap!!! It's the fuzz!"

Jeff asked "What are you doing, why aren't you pulling over?"

"No way am I going to jail! You know what they do to you in Space Prison?"

"No?"

"Space Rape! C'mon man, they space rape you! That's the worst kind of rape……TENTACLES!!!"

The monitor turned on again, and Fox gave them another warning, and now he was getting serious. "This is your last warning, pull over or we will shoot you down!" The monitor in Hal and Jeff's mushroom shaped ship turned off again.

Hal couldn't believe what he was hearing from the legendary pilot and hero and he said "Geez, their being a little harsh aren't they!" He then turned to the dashboard and searched for the 'Power Off' button. He then said "I guess I'll pull over…Which button is the blinker?" He pressed a flashing button, but that was a BIG mistake. From the back of the ship, a missile launched at Fox, and he barrel rolled out of the way.

Fox was now PISSED after being blasted at, and he threatened them "Alright that's it! You're going down!" He then took his final option, and returned fire, blasting Hal and Jeff into outer space, falling into a dimensional rift.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dimensional rift Hal and Jeff fell in from the nebula of Sector X led to a unfamiliar land. It was a mountainous region similar to Chocolate Mountain on Yoshi's Island, but it was different.... The dimensional rift left Hal and Jeff stranded here, and Hal landed straight on his shell, on a sharp object, that cut his leg.

Hal and Jeff got up and they looked confused. Jeff asked as he looked around "Whoa, where the hell are we?"

Hal answered as he groaned "Ughh, Some alternate dimension I guess...I landed on something sharp." He turned around and looked down at the ground to find a red jewel. He picked up the jewel and observed it and it gave off this weird jingle, but a familiar jingle to Hal.

Jeff also observed the red over-sized gem and he stated "What the hell is that? It looks like candy." He then had thoughts of candy for some reason and he said "I want candy!"

Hal looked closer at the gem and said "Nah, there's no way it's candy!" Hal took a closer look at the gem and he then explained "I think it's one of those emerald things from that stupid game with the blue hedgehog."

"You think?" Jeff replied.

"Yeah, maybe we can sell it. Who knows! It could be worth a lot!"

Out in the distance a loud voice could be heard shouting **"NO WAY!!!" **The voice sounded serious and full of attitude, and it wasn't long before a figure jumped off a cliff, and raced towards them on the ground.

The background music chimed in as soon as the figure shouted and this energetic theme music started to play "_...It doesn't matter, now what happens. I will never give up the fight! Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!!_!" The music continued and the camera focused in on the face of the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog as he turned his head towards the camera, smirking a friendly grin, followed by a quick chuckle.

Hal and Jeff were shocked by the voice and Hal yelled "OH F--K! Not him!!!! We're in that stupid blue hedgehog's dimension!!!!"

"Shit! What do we do!!?"

The theme continued as Sonic sped towards Hal and Jeff and within 3-5 seconds he jumped and curled into a ball and prepared to do a Homing Attack on Hal and Jeff. He then bounced off of Hal, but Hal hid in his shell, and Sonic then bombarded Jeff with a Homing Attack, causing Jeff to be knocked into the ground.

Hal screamed as Sonic skidded to a stop to turn around "WHAT THE F--K!!!"

Jeff roared "What gives man!"

Sonic stood his ground and argued back "Don't play games with me! Just give me the Chaos Emerald and nobody gets hurt, I've got a big situation on my hands and I'm not about to let you two screw it up."

Hal asked "No way am I giving up my emerald! You go find your own!"

Sonic then asked again "Look, I've got a serious problem on my hands now, and if you don't give me the Chaos Emerald you can consider yourself screwed!" Sonic sounded very cocky by now.

"I don't f--king care! This emeralds gonna make me rich!" They continued to argue for a couple more minutes and Hal was really getting on Sonic's nerves, but Sonic being the laid-back guy he is managed to keep his cool.

Sonic then warned Hal once again "Alright buddy, Listen up cause I'm not going to say it again. Just give me that Chaos Emerald and nobody gets hurt!"

Hal ignored him once again and said "And what if I don't?"

Sonic thought to himself _"Damn, is this turtle pretty stubborn! Luckily I got some tricks up my sleeves!" _He then checked his 'pockets' and he came across the solution to get the chaos emerald. Sonic pulled out the Fake Emerald his best buddy Tails made to help him a couple years ago. He proposed an offer to Hal "Alright, if you like to play tough guy, then how about this!"

Hal asked "What, You leaving!"

Jeff started to get into the argument more and he said "I like that idea, you're really getting on my nerves!" Jeff glared at Sonic as Sonic pulled out the fake Yellow Chaos Emerald and started to toss it in the air repeatedly.

Sonic explained to them, with a sneaky like voice, like he did when he tried this trick on Eggman onboard the ARK "Alright, how bout' we settle for a trade! That Red Chaos Emerald, for this extra one I got from my buddy!"

Hal thought for a moment about the trade and answered "What's in it for me?"

Jeff butted into the negotiation "Dude, he said he'd trade you an extra…hey wait a second! Why would you trade an emerald for an emerald!?" Jeff began to get suspicious all of a sudden.

Sonic told a quick cheesy lie that Hal would be pretty quick to believe "I already have 6 more, I only need 7 to go Super and I need that one so I can go take on Eggman!"

Jeff told Hal "I'd take the offer, it sounds pretty decent to me."

Sonic then threw in "Oh, and by the way! I can teach you how to use Chaos Control if you need help getting back home."

"Wait, how do you know you're lost!"

"C'mon it's pretty obvious you don't belong here! You're obviously from the Mushroom Kingdom."

Hal asked Sonic "How do you know something like that?"

"I've seen your type in Nintendo's games I'm not stupid!" Sonic began to sound more honest, trying to cover up for his trick he has in store for Hal and Jeff.

Hal decided to take the offer "Deal! Anything to get us back home!" He then shook Sonic's hand, and Sonic handed Hal the fake emerald, while Hal pulled out the Red Chaos Emerald.

Sonic then explained "Now watch and learn! Just think of where you want to be and shout Chaos Control!"

Jeff then asked Hal "So all we do is shout Chaos Control, and we're outta here?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" They then tried to use Chaos Control, and just as Sonic said, they'd be home in no time.

Sonic was now alone, all with the Red Chaos Emerald, and he busted into laughter "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I can't believe those idiots actually fell for it! AHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh man, I gotta go tell Tails and Knuckles!" He then rocketed off at Sonic Speed and within seconds he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal and Jeff had made their way back home, and after some chatter Hal and Jeff went to sell the Fake Emerald. Hal took it into the Lakitu running the shop, still Rick Finklestein. Hal offered it to him "Hey, I found this rare emerald, and I was wondering how much I could get for it." He handed it to Rick.

Rick started to examine it with an eyescope and he tested it for hardness. He then told Hal and Jeff "Hmm, I'm sorry to say this, but this emerald's a fake!"

"WHAT!!?" Hal and Jeff both screamed.

"Yeah, it may look real, but it's a counterfeit gem."

Hal then told Rick "Would it help if I told you the gem could allow you to teleport?"

"Nah, I'm sorry, just get outta here and leave. Once again I'm sorry."

Hal was now PISSED and as he walked out with Jeff he told Jeff "I'm gonna kill him! That hedgehog is so f--king dead!!!"

Jeff then noted to himself "Just our luck! We always get screwed in the end!" They headed back home, all pissed off, but at least they could use Chaos Control whenever they wanted. Meanwhile Bowser's plan is being thwarted by Mario as he travels from galaxy to galaxy collecting the Power and Grand Stars!

**So Sonic just proved how stupid Koopa Troopas really are, and he's now off to face Eggman, only to be screwed over in the end and now Dark Gaia has risen thanks to Eggman's ingenious plan! So much better than the smbz ending! So, next time Hal and Jeff learn about the Legend of The 7 Stars in a Super Mario RPG themed episode, as told by the Karate Duo Number 1! And that leaves me with 3 episodes left until the Season Finale, being the movie!**

**Till next time and hope you enjoyed my ending.**


	10. Episode 9: Legend of The 7 Stars

**Episode 9 is now here! In this episode the Karate Duo tells their tale in a parody of Super Mario RPG: Legend of The 7 Stars. Highly recommended for SMRPG fans, since Geno will get a major fight scene with the duo. Well, read along and find out the about the Karate Duo's tale! This was really a quick and easy one to write, but the next one won't be as fast since it's longer than this one. This is probably the shortest episode in my adaptation! Oh well, enjoy and remember to review!  
**

**Once again, credit for Bowser's Kingdom goes to pthouse and araskin500.**

**Episode 9: Legend of The 7 Stars.**

It was a quiet evening in the Mushroom Kingdom, just perfect for about anything. Hal and Jeff had met that evening wit the Karate Duo Number 1 that evening since they happened to need the crazy duo for some help. They sat around a camp fire they started and the Karate Duo wanted to share their tale. They sat opposite Hal and Jeff on a large sized log and they introduced themselves "We are Karate Duo Number 1, Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries for hire, Karate guys for cash. We work hard for the money, so hard for the money. We work so hard for the money, so you better treat us right." He continued to tell his tale as Hal and Jeff listened. "It all began when we were hired by a mad old man, named Smithy. He asked us to bring him the 7 stars."

Smithy's image somehow glistened in the fire and Hal and Jeff were shocked to her it's voice speak _"Bring me the 7 stars!!!" _

The crazy Karate Guy continued "This…Is our story!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Karate Duo walked along the streets of Toad Town, in the Mushroom Kingdom. They walked the streets passing various Toads, asking "WHERE ARE THE STARS!?" _

"_Show me where the stars are!" The 2nd__ ordered as Toad as he walked in front of him._

_The first member of the duo stopped a Toad on the street and ordered the Toad "You tell me now!"_

_The Toad answered, being frightened by the Karate Guy "I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_The first Karate Guy yelled "THEN YOU ARE USELESS TO ME!!!" Out of rage, he kicked the Toad, high into the sky and watched as it flew upwards. It eventually crash landed into the roof of a nearby home._

_The 2__nd__ asked his partner "These Toads do not know where the stars are."_

"_Perhaps the Princess knows!" The Karate Guy suggested. They then headed to Princess Peach's Castle to seek answers. They approached the castle, and knocked on the door._

_Peach answered the door and asked "Hello, who is it!?"_

"_Hello baby, wanna make this duo, a trio!"_

_Peach was enraged by their approach to her and pulled out a metal pan, and whacked them away. She shouted as they flew off into the distance "PERVERTS!!!"_

_They landed back near the gate and the Karate Guy sighed "Well that did not work…maybe we should find our old master…" The other Karate Guy nodded in approval, and they walked away from Toad Town._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Karate Duo then narrated their tale "So we traveled to the home of our old master, Frogfucius."

_So they traveled to the home of their master, Frogfucius. They greeted the old frog master "Master, we need your assistance."_

_Frogfucius answered to them "Well, well. My old students, still working for mere coins I see."_

"_Master! We need to know where the 7 stars are!"_

"_Grasshopper, have you not learned anything from my teachings. You fight for profit, you're like the will of a warrior and that's why you shall always fail."_

_The 2__nd__ Karate Guy ordered his master "Tell us before we have to get violent!"_

_Frogfucius then whacked him with his cane and told him "Do not think that just because I'm, doesn't mean I can't still whoop your ass, young grasshopper!"_

_The 1__st__ explained "Excuse him Master Frogfucius, he's almost retarded."_

"_Agreed!"_

"_But if we do not find those stars, then we will not get paid." The Karate Guy explained._

_Frogfucius explained to them "I will not help you if all you fight for is money."_

_The 1__st__ Karate Guy remembered Frogfucius had a son. His name was Mallow, and the crazy Karate Guy thought Mallow would be of some assistance. He said "Then perhaps your son Mallow knows where they are. We may just have to give him a visit."_

_Frogfucius ordered them "Leave young Mallow out of this! He's puffy and he can't really fight. I mean yeah he's got symbols, but he's a crybaby. Really all he's good for is that HP Rain thing, but that isn't good enough to make him useable." They then walked off to find Nimbus Land, and as they disappeared into the wilderness Frogfucius said "Those fools don't know what they meddled with…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Karate Duo continued to narrate "So, we went in search of Mallow, the young Cloud Prince of Nimbus Land. High atop a giant bean stalk."

_They reached Nimbus Land after a short period of time, and in the castle Mallow was currently playing with……dolls? He was pretending to fight with a Geno doll and a doll of Smithy. Mallow then cheered on the Geno doll, in a voice sound like Peach for his Peach doll "Oh Geno, you're my hero!" He continued to make crashing, kabooming, and other various action noises._

_All of a sudden the Karate Duo Number 1 poofed in the room using ninja like techniques and they grabbed the dolls of the shocked Cloud Prince and ordered him "You will tell us where the 7 stars are! Or we will destroy your dolls!"_

_Mallow whined "NOOOO Don't do that! They're the only friends that I got…" Weird huh!_

_The 2__nd__ Karate Guy asked "Then tell us where the stars are!"_

"_I DON'T KNOW!!!!" The Karate Duo had little patience for this, and the 2__nd__ one chucked Mallow's Smithy doll to the ground, which really upset Mallow and he shouted "ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!!! Just don't break anymore of my dolls! Go to the top of Star Hill, and you'll find what you want there!"_

_The Karate Guy threw the Geno doll to the ground and said "What a stupid doll!" They then teleported to Star Hill. _

_When they left, Mallow pulled out his Mario doll and grabbed the Peach doll. He started to speak as them "Oh Mario! You saved me, how can I ever repay you!"_

_Mallow then started to talk in a goofy Mario voice "Oh don't worry baby, I know how!"_

"_Oh Mario!!!"_

"_Bend over baby! I'm gonna show you why they call me the plumber!_

_Mallow then started to make it look like they were having sex, and he started to make all sorts of sex noises. "OH OH!!!"_

"_Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"_

"_OH OH!!!!"_

_OH YEAH! OH YEAH OH YEAH!!!!" Mallow then lowered his dolls and sighed "I'm so alone!!!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Karate Duo hiked up the rocky hill, full of stars, why it was given the name 'Star Hill' They eventually cheered when they finally came across the 7 stars. They were glad, they were joyful, and they felt accomplishment. When all of a sudden…The 2__nd__ was shot in the chest by incoming bullets. The first looked ahead where he saw, raised with his finger pointed at them, the wooden doll with the blue cape himself: Geno_

_Geno started his intro by saying to the duo "I'm not such a stupid doll now am I!" _

_The Karate Guy was furious as he looked back at his wounded partner, and at Geno. He then shrieked "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" And he shoved Geno to the distance. He then jumped at Geno and tried to punch him, but Geno crossed his arms to block every single punch._

_Geno then jumped backwards and tried to use the Finger Gun on the Karate Guy as the Karate Guy leapt into the air. The Karate Guy then struck Geno with his foot, and sent him tumbling down the hill._

_Geno then stopped himself from completely falling down the hill, and used his arms as guns, and fired a few bullets at the Karate Guy. The Karate Guy ran away, and moved to the side to dodge the bullets. He then summoned a large yellow beam of energy and fired it at Geno, but Geno leapt into the air to dodge it. _

_Geno then fired his fists at the Karate Guy as he landed, and it resulted in a direct hit. He then continued to fire bullets from his arms. The Karate Guy then kart wheeled as he dodged them to try to kick him., but Geno dodged. Geno then charged his energy up as the image of a star appeared behind and Geno used Geno Whirl on him. The Karate Guy ducked under it, but only to be hit by Geno's next attack in which Geno summoned several beams of energy to strike the ground, and the Karate Guy himself, also known as Geno Blast._

_The Karate Guy then transformed into a giant robotic version of himself which shocked Geno that he could even do something as weird as that and he gasped "OH MY GOD! Giant robot!?" Geno only ended up turning into a giant cannon to use Geno Flash, and he fired a massive orange ball of energy at the Karate Guy Robot, which resulted in imminent defeat for the Karate Duo. Geno then crossed his arms and nodded, and flew off with the 7 stars._

_The Karate Guy fell to the ground alongside his partner and he sighed "I…Have been defeated…"_

_His partner told him "I'm dying……."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_But you can't die…We're a Karate Duo…You can't have a duo with just one…"_

_The 2__nd__ Karate Guy moaned "Ughh…Then you shall be Karate Solo Number 1."_

"_But that doesn't have the same ring to it." He watched as his partner collapsed and he screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As the story came to an end, Jeff interrupted "WHOA WHOA WHOA!!! Wait a second….If he died in the story, how is he sitting next to you?"

The Karate Duo only responded by shouting out as they pulled out a candy bar "LUCKY CANDY!!!!"

**Well that's Episode 9, with a great ending of Geno kicking some ass! Next Episode, we go Behind The Kingdom in a interview special with the cast of Bowser's Kingdom. Full of surprise, laughter, and all sorts of things. Then it's finally time for Bowser's Kingdom: The Movie!!!**


	11. Episode 10: Behind The Kingdom

**It's time for Episode 10 now! It's now the 2****nd**** to last episode and in this one you will learn about the cast behind the scenes and learn about the show's secrets. The cast will be interviewed by what happened to be Geno if you you've seen the credits say Narrator(Geno). Now, let's go Behind The Kingdom!**

**And credit goes to pthouse and araskin500. **

**Episode 10- Behind The Kingdom**

The cast of Bowser's Kingdom were behind the scenes now in the middle of an interview special hosted by Geno. Geno started the show with Hal and Jeff's intro "An ordinary Goomba and a run-off-the-mill Koopa, a team that nobody would make it big." The screen showed Hal and Jeff, and it began to show some of their highlights as Geno continued "But these stars have proven themselves time and time again."

The screen then showed images of Hal and Jeff ariving on the red carpet, Hal and Jeff flying the Clown Copter, and Hal standing in pride for their 2nd place award in the Competition Games. Geno continued "Bringing with them a colorful cast of characters, who up until then had never found themselves in the spotlight of the Super Mario universe."

The cast photo slid across the screen showing in order Geno, Donkey Kong, Rick Finklestein(Lakitu), Paul Hammer Bro, Lemmy Koopa, The Shy Guys, Ganon, Dry Bones, Bowser, Chomper, Hal, Jeff, Steve, Kamek, Karate Duo Number 1, Mallow, The Big Boo, The Inaudible Thwomp, The KGP Frat Bros, Pokey, and lastly Mario. After that Geno continued his intro "But it has been a rough path for the duo, life off the screen was harsh. This is the untold story of Bowser's Kingdom: Behind the Kingdom." As he finished images of Hal driving Jeff in Episode 3, The Karate Duo breaking their TV with the Wii Mote, and a very humorous image of Hal and Jeff at a night club with a drunken Hal holding a beer and half naked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gen started the interview with Hal, who was sitting in the interviewee chair next to a sign that said 'Bowser's Kingdom'. Hal started out by asking Geno "Alright…so what are we doing here?"

Geno told Hal "It's an interview. Just tell us about the show."

"Oh…Um……I don't know where to start."

"Tell us about things that happened when the cameras were off."

Hal then answered the question "Oh, I don't know…we ate food and stuff, and we went home after filming if that's what you mean."

Geno then moved on to ask Jeff about the show "Tell us something about the show."

Jeff responded "Well for the most part, working with the people around here sucks."

"How so?"

Jeff replied "Well for starters, it's a total sausage fest! I mean sure once in a while Princess Peach or Wendy Koopa will show up, but whenever I talk to them they always ignore me like I'm nothing but a fungus or something."

"But…You are a fungus!"

"Ouch man! I've heard that all my life…what do people have against me!"

Geno then went back to Hal and Hal told Geno "Yeah, Jeff is in complete denial that he is a fungus. I've tried telling him that a Goomba is just a bad mushroom, but he just won't listen to me!"

Jeff then said "Yeah, I pretty much ignore everything Hal says."

Hal then described to Geno "This one time I had my arms full with the cast scripts, and he could CLEARLY see me struggling, and he just wouldn't help!"

Jeff then told Geno "What the f--k does he expect! Does it look like I have arms. How the hell could I help!"

"Ever since the show's success he's starting to become a snob…Just like the Inaudible Thwomp."

Back stage the Inaudible Thowmp explained in front of a green screen and he had microphones all around him, "Everything ?????? I gotta tell ya? ?????? So the people? ??????? These guys here? ?????? No way? ????? Don't respect me enough? ??????? You don't think I had to go to voice acting school for 10 years just to learn how to yell? ??????? Show me some respect? ?????? I tell ya?"

Jeff then had this to say about the Inaudible Thwomp "He totally went to 10 years of voice acting school just to learn how to yell!"

_**A Troubled Cast**_

In the next segment Geno asked Hal about the cast. Hal explained to Geno "You know, it's hard to keep order with such a large cast of characters. We've had a few incidents in the past…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They then played a clip over the show to show the cast's problems. The clip showed a yellow Shy Guy walking through Bowser's Castle. He spotted a banana and said in that usual stupid voice "Hey…a banana! I love bananas!" As he approached the banana, DK arrived only to beat down on the defenseless Shy Guy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the set the Shy Guy then told his perspective of the story "I don't know why…that ape hit me. All I wanted…was a banana!" DK was sitting in the other chair and he did his usual grunt and pointing at the banana.

Back with Hal, Hal told the viewers "Then we had a few…'politically correct errors'"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next clip Paul Hammer Bro and Rick Finklestein were chatting. Paul had brought bagels for the cast and he told Rick "Look all I'm saying it I brought these bagels for everyone to enjoy, and YOU'RE not sharing."

Rick told Paul "Sharing? Sharing, please you know I would share if there was something to share. I mean what is this stuff? You call this a bagel, bagel's are toasted and loaded with schmere! How can you can you say this is a bagel, you have no locks!"

Paul Hammer Bro then shouted "ARGH!!! DAMN LAKITU'S!!!" Paul's comment shocked Rick and this would lead to a short tension between the two friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the set, Rick told the viewers his opinions on the show "You know I don't even understand some of these stereotypes against us, I mean come on! Lakitus control all the media. These kind of things are just plain out unjust and ignorant if you ask me."

Now, Geno asked Paul about what happened between him and Rick over the whole bagel incident. Geno asked "Now, tell us about the whole fight you got into with Rick Finklestein.

Paul said as he hovered on his winged blocks throwing hammers "Look I know what I said was wrong, and I'm sorry if I offended anybody out there who was 'Lakitu-ish'. Just know it was a simple mistake, and nothing to throw hammers about."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Rick, he told the viewers "He was lucky he didn't have any hammers at the moment."

Next Hal told the viewers about the worst incident they had. He remembered around Episode 3 they added characters like Lemmy Koopa, the Big Boo, the Inaudible Thwomp, and Karate Duo Number 1. But ever wonder why Lemmy was never seen again? Well, Hal explained "The worst incident happened right after Episode 4 and got the reviews in. Back then we just had a new character added to the show. His name was Lemmy. A little jittery, but he was a cool guy!" Hal then sighed "I guess he just couldn't handle criticism…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next clip showed Hal. Jeff, and Lemmy Koopa sitting in front of the computer reading the reviews for Episode 4 on Newgrounds. Hal started out by saying "Hmm, let's check out this review."

Jeff then read out the interview "Lemonator said, 'It was good, but it needed plot and character development. It was good, but it's not the FRESH PRINCE' "

Hal then told everyone "Little did we know that Lemmy idolized the Fresh Prince. He always wanted to be like Will Simth and tried his best. He was good, just not 'Fresh Prince good' " What Hal and Jeff didn't noticed was during that moment Lemmy got up and walked away, lowering his head in shame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the set Hal continued sadly "I miss you Lemmy….I miss you." Hal lowered his head in sadness. It was shocking to everyone once they heard the news that Lemmy had hung himself in his own castle later that night.

_**The Subtitle Writers**_

The next segment of the show revealed to the viewers why Episodes 8-10 lacked subtitles. Geno asked Hal "A lot of fans have noticed in your most recent episodes did not have subtitles in them. Why is that?"

Hal explained "Well…It all happened after Episode 7. You see, the TV that the Karate Duo broke with the Wii Mote was actually the TV that was in the Subtitle Writers Lounge."

Jeff continued with his side of the story "I couldn't find a prop television…So I just took theirs."

"Yeaah, they were pretty pissed and they demanded that we buy them a new television for their lounge…but who cares! I mean they're just subtitle writers!"

"They flipped us the bird and quit…"

"So we were forced to complete the next episode without subtitles, but I didn't think it'd matter that much…But I was wrong!"

"Dead wrong!!!"

"Yep, I thought I was right, but I was wrong…"

"Dead wrong!!!"

Hal then shouted at Jeff "Stop doing that!!!"

Jeff then turned to Hal and argued back "Screw you queer!"

Hal rolled his eyes and continued his side "Anyway, a bunch of fans were upset about not having the subtitles, so we were forced to negotiate with the Subtitle Writers about Episode 9...But THIS time they wanted a new Plasma Screen HD TV for their lounge. I don't even have one of those!!!"

Jeff then commented on Hal's response "Hal actually doesn't get paid"

"So there were arguments, and fights broke out so the new deal never made it through and we lost almost ALL the Subtitle Writers. Only 1 stayed with us, but he would only write subtitles for Bowser's lines or anyone else who can't speak. But unfortunately, he's still pretty pissed about not having a television in the lounge."

All of a sudden a subtitle appeared on the screen reading _"I am a tool with no friends."_

"I mean we gave them a new radio to use!"

"_I am a cheap bastard."_

Hal then read the subtitles and snapped back "HEY! Wait, I'm not saying that!!!"

"_I really am. These are my true thoughts."_

"No they're not!!!"

"_Yes they are, I love fondling bum holes."_

"WHAT!!? You see, this is why we don't negotiate with these immature assholes!"

"_Immature assholes that I love to fondle!"_

"How is he doing this? Don't pay attention to anything that says."

"_I secretly love Kamek."_

Kamek happened to be reading the subtitles to, and he shouted "I knew you were gay!!!"

Hal then sighed as he put his face in his palms "Sometimes I really, really hate this place…"

"_Sometimes I really, really love Kamek's magic stick."_

_**Merchandising**_

The next and final segment talked about Bowser's Kingdom merchandise and if it would ever come out. Geno asked Hal "Now with all this popularity one would think you guys would totally sell out and make like T-Shirts. Why haven't you? Is it because you'r going on a moral high road?"

Hal explained "Oh GOD NO!!! We totally want to sell out but we can't! Stupid copyright laws won't let us! Some Japanese guys think he owns us, I mean come on! Check out this prototype." Hal then showed a black T-Shirt with a picture of a Piranha Plant with text below it saying 'Hi Guys!' Hal continued "It's an 8-Bit prototype of Steve saying Hi Guys! That's money in the bag right there, who wouldn't want that!"

All of a sudden Steve popped out of a near by warp pipe and said "Hi guys? What does that mean?"

Geno explained "That's your catch phrase, Steve."

"That's not my catch phrase stupid!"

"Of course it is, you say it all the time!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've never said that! My catch phrase is Who would take all the ketch up!"

"You've never said that………Ever!"

"Oh what do you know!" Steve then lowered himself back into the warp pipe and disappeared.

_**Final Remarks**_

Hal told the viewers about his final thoughts on their highly successful show "So I think all and all that no matter what has happened to us, we had a fun time doing this. It was never about all the money, the fame, the imaginary women, or the imaginary money, it was all about making a show that everybody would like and get a few laughs out of it. That is all that matters to us, and I believe that nothing has changed, we are still the same guys we are before the show, just two regular guys trying to live modest lives."

Jeff only had this to say "I am GOD!!!" He could only picture himself in a throne, surrounded by Peach and Daisy. And with that the interview was over.

**Well, Bowser's Kingdom Episode 10 is finished and you know what that means! The Movie is on its way!!! So just continue waiting for the final episode created by pthouse and araskin500 and R&R, thank's for reading this!**


	12. Bowser's Kingdom: The Movie, Part 1

**The moment you've all been waiting for is here. We're finally at the FINAL episode of Bowser's Kingdom…Bowser's Kingdom: The Movie!!! In this epic final episode pthouse and araskin 500 created, Hal and Jeff are given their biggest assignment yet. They must disguise as Mario and Luigi, kidnap Princess Peach, and bring her back to Bowser's lair. But things don't ever go as planned for Hal and Jeff when Bowser receives news that 'They have their own plans for Peach' So here it is! BOWSER'S KINGDOM: THE MOVIE!!!**

**Credits for the final episode go to pthouse and araskin500. It's been so fun writing this and may your series live forever in Newgrounds Fame!**

**Bowser's Kingdom: The Movie, Part 1**

Deep within Bowser' Kingdom lurked Bowser's grand castle standing tall above the city he built. The sky was dark and thunder clashed, and the wind was so powerful Kamek lost control of his broom and flew out of control. Inside Bowser's lair he summoned Hal and Jeff to give them what had to have been their biggest assignment yet. He growled as he gave them their orders _"You two maggots were picked to do a job. Mess it up and you're lookin' at a heap of pain! Now dress up as my two mortal enemies, and make it believable……so the muhsroom-headed morons let you into the palace. GRAB THE BITCH AND BRING HERE HERE! Don't blow it!!!"_

As he finished giving Hal and Jeff their orders Hal and Jeff answered "Yes sir!" They then walked through the castle and out the doors and past the bridge over molten lava. They were going to do whatever it took to do it right this time and if they did, not only did it mean a promotion, it meant Hal could actually get paid. They weren't gonna let anything get in their way this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere out in the fields in between the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Kingdom the mood all of a sudden seemed to change from a dark intense moment to a laid back scene, you could even tell from the music transition from a dark metal theme to a Yoshi's Island wilderness theme. In the middle of the field by a small patch of flowers was a warp pipe, and Steve popped out to start his day. He greeted the flowers in a bright mood "Hello my little flower friends, it's a BEAUTIFUL day! I don't think anything can ruin it for me!" He watched as the heads on the flowers bounced and sang their songs, or at least it looked like it.

On the other side of the field, Hal and Jeff had started their journey to kidnap Peach and bring her back to Bowser. Hal couldn't believe Bowser had once again given them an impossible mission and asked Jeff "So how are we supposed to pull off this mission? So far we've screwed up every mission Bowser gave us in one way or another!"

Jeff on the other hand was feeling confident about this mission and told Hal "Don't worry. I have a feeling we should be fine."

"Yeah, but don't you think the Toad Guards should be able to tell we're not Mario and Luigi?" Hal asked.

"I think you're giving them more credit than they deserve. We have some pretty convincing costumes back at the house."

Hal still wasn't gonna change his thoughts on the mission and told Jeff "I don't like this at all! We always get the shit end of the stick from Bowser. It really ticks me off that he tells us to do the impossible, and if we can't we're screwed!"

Hal and Jeff continued to walk forward, until they heard a very cheerful voice coming from Steve asking the flowers "Do you guys ever have one of those mornings when you wake up and the world smells like peaches and cream!?"

Hal heard Steve's chatter and he asked Jeff "Do you hear that irritatingly cheerful voice?"

Jeff glared angrily at the direction from where the voice came from and he said "Yeah…Steve!"

Hal and Jeff approached Steve and Steve immediately greeted them "Oh, Hi guys!!! Isn't it just a fantastic day!!!"

Hal was rather annoyed and he was not in the mood and he started to yell at Steve "YOU KNOW WHAT STEVE! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CHEERY ASS ATTITUDE SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!" Steve was shocked to hear these words coming from Hal. Hal continued "I'M NOT IN THE F--KING MOOD TO HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT!" Hal continued to yell as he stomped on the flowers in the field, which was really hurtful to Steve. Hal continued "WE'RE JUST TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE DAY, WITHOUT WANTING TO KILL SOMEONE, AND YOU'RE MAKING IT EXTREMELY DIFFICULT! If you have half a mind you'd get out of our face, before I uproot YOUR face!!!"

Steve simply told Hal "I'm sorry how you feel that way, bye guys…" Steve lowered himself into the warp pipe and just disappeared from their site like Hal told him.

Jeff was confused by the point of yelling at Steve like that and asked Hal "That was a little harsh don't you think?"

Hal replied "It's just Steve! Who f--king cares!!!"

"Fair enough!"

"Alright…Let's just get this over with. Let's go back to the house and get the costumes." After that, Hal and Jeff headed back home to find their Mario and Luigi costumes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hal and Jeff's home Hal and Jeff searched for their costumes. Jeff found a thing of overalls, a red cap, and a fake Italian mustache, which made it hard to hear him speak as he mumbled to himself.

Hal asked Jeff as he was trying to get dressed "What?"

Jeff blew the mustache away and he answered "I said, Hurry up Hal! What are you…A woman!?"

Hal replied "I'm…just having trouble with these overalls…I've never worn anything like these before!" He continued to struggle for a few seconds and when he finally got them on he said "Okay, there we go." Hal walked out of his room and back to Jeff, wearing a green shirt, blue overalls, a green cap, and a fake Italian mustache, but nowhere near looking like Luigi. Hal didn't even look like Mario and it'd be hard to believe they were Mario and Luigi.

Jeff was shocked and shouted at Hal "Hal! Get out here! Luigi's here and he means business!"

Hal sarcastically chuckled "Ha ha! Very funny…ass!" He then asked "Hey uhhh…Does this make my shell look big." He said as he turned his shell at Jeff.

Jeff simply replied "Queer!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Bowser's Castle a Fly Guy approached his castle to deliver some news to Bowser. He entered Bowser's throne room and greeted him "Master Koopa!"

Bowser growled "_That's King Koopa! What are you wasting my time for!?"_

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I have some important information about Hal and Jeff"

"_Speak quickly, I'm loosing my patience!"_

"I saw them brining the princess, however…I've been informed they have other plans for her…"

Bowser was furious to here this. In his mind, nobody kidnaps the princess but him, nobody uses her but him, and she belongs to him. Bowser yelled "_THOSE DOUBLE CROSSING BASTARDS!!! They won't be getting away with thin…Leave me!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hal and Jeff walked all the way to The Mushroom Kingdom. They reached Peach's Castle and they were stopped by a Toad Guard. He greeted them "HALT! Oh…Hey Mario!" He got a stupid little grin on his face and blushed as he said "Hey Luigi! You know, I had a great time last night."

Hal looked weirdly at Jeff and then asked the Toad rudely "Are you insinuating that I'm a gay?"

The homosexual Toad Guard answered "What? Ha ha ha!!! I guess you must've had one too many last night! You guys can go through. Peach should be in her room!" As Hal and Jeff walked in, he started to ask himself "Why does he always do this?"

Jeff asked before he walked in "Well, what do you mean?"

"I say, 'I had a great time last night!' and he acts like he has no idea what I'm talking about!"

"Well sometimes he…uh…"

"I mean it was bad enough he didn't even say goodnight to me!"

Jeff explained "He has some pretty bad short term memory loss. Too many power ups if you know what I mean?"

"Oh I guess so…Anyway, have a good one Mario!" He finished as Jeff walked in Peach's castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Bowser's Castle the Fly Guy had some more news for Bowser and he told Bowser "They're at the princesses' palace right now!"

They walked outside and Bowser gazed on a telescope from far away at Jeff and he watched as he walked inside Peach's Castle. Bowser growled "_I see how it is. They wait for me to come up with a brilliant strategy…and they use it to their own dastardly device!" _He turned back to the Fly Guy and ordered him _"READY THE TROOPS!!!"_

"Aye aye!" The Fly Guy took off to gather the Koopa Troop. Making sure he had some of their best Magikoopas, Kooptrols, Hammer Bros, and foot soldiers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Peach's Castle, Hal and Jeff walked to Peach'e bedroom to get her. They knocked at the door, and Peach skipped merrily to the door from inside her room. Peach asked "Who is it?"

Jeff replied "It's Mario, open up."

Peach was a real ditz and she couldn't tell the difference from their voices and told Jeff "You sound congested!" She continued to skip to the door, and once she reached the door she just stopped there and held her arms to her chest and closed her eyes, being glad to hear 'Mario' was there to pick her up.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something…"

"Just a minute!" Peach answered as she started to twirl around and dance.

Jeff asked "What's taking so long?"

"I need to get dressed, I'll be right out."

Jeff looked through the key hole in the door and noticed Peach was wearing her usual pink dress and said "I can see you through the key hole, you're already dressed and you're standing there!"

"One more second!" Peach replied as she started to run in place.

"Any day now!"

"Alright, here I come!" She finally opened up the door happily and let Hal and Jeff in. She was ditzy enough to think it was the real Mario and Luigi and said "Wow Mario! You look so much shorter…and fatter!"

Jeff barked back at Peach "HEY!"

Peach then took a good look at Hal and she still couldn't tell the difference and she told Hal "And Luigi, you look like such a homo!" She started to pretend to leap into th

Hal was so sick of being called gay and he said "HEY F--K YOU!!!"

Jeff asked Peach, putting their plan into play "We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come for a stroll."

Peach gladly accepted "Oh, That sounds just lovely! Better yet, let's take the hot air balloon!"

Jeff replied "Great, sure, whatever…." They walked out and walked to the courtyard where they'd take off. They rose into the air, and for some reason some music from Super Mario Galaxy could be heard.

Peach looked off into the distance, and turned around to talk to Jeff and she told him "Gee Mario, this was such a great idea! Isn't it such a fantastic day!"

Hal groaned in annoyance and put his face in his palms "Auuuugh!"

Jeff replied "Yeah, today's alright I guess…"

Peach then started to ramble "Well I'm having a lovely day! I woke up in the morning and the sun shined through my window, warming me ever so soothingly, and when I got to the bakers hall…"

As Peach continued to ramble on about her morning Hal started to whisper to Jeff "I don't think I can take this anymore! I don't care if Bowser wants her, I'm gonna throw her out of the balloon!" Hal started to reach out and creep towards Peach, until he was interrupted by Jeff.

"I know how you feel, but if we pull this one off, Bowser will reward us nicely, and you may even get paid for once."

"Well I'm hoping so!"

Peach continued even when Hal and Jeff were finished "And then you guys showed up! And boy! I'm glad Bowser hasn't kidnapped me so far today!"

Jeff told her "Yeah, well we're here with you, so Bowser shouldn't bothering you…" He really meant they were taking her to Bowser.

Peach thanked them "Oh thanks guys! I'm so glad to have you two in my life! We've had some pretty crazy times together!" She looked like she was leaping into the air for some reason like she has been doing.

Hal and Jeff looked at each other thinking 'What is wrong with this bitch'. Jeff replied to her "Yeah, I know…"

Peach looked down and saw a field by the mountains and she said "Oh, there's a nice spot! Let's land down there and have lunch!"

They landed for lunch, and Peach even set out a picnic blanket and pulled out her basket. Hal and Jeff started to hear some weird voices saying "Kill the traitor!"

Jeff heard the voice and asked Hal "Do you hear something?"

"Steal the princess!"

Hal looked back into the forest and asked Peach as she skipped to their picnic spot "Um…Excuse me Princess I have to…Go take a leak!" Hal started to walk towards the forest and told Peach as he left "I'll be right back…"

Peach told Hal as he walked away "Take your time! I'll just tell Mario what happened the other day when I went shopping!!"

Jeff couldn't take anymore of Peach's jabbering and nonsense and nonsense and begged "Help me!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Bowser said, he had several troops searching for Hal and Jeff. In the forest, Paul Hammer Bro led the his squadron consisting of his good buddy Rick Finklestein, a Paratroopa, a Paragoomba, a Magikoopa, a Toadie, and a Fly Guy. Hal walked up to them and asked "Ah, so I guess you're our pick up!?"

Paul told Hal in a stern voice "Well I guess you can say that!"

"What do you mean!?"

"If by picking you up, you mean I insert Hammer A. into Skull B. They yes! I'm here to pick you up!"

Hal was confused and asked "Wait…WHAT!?"

Paul Hammer Bro explained "Sorry bud, but I got my orders to take you two out!" He really fell into Bowser's idiotic decision and belief that Hal and Jeff were gonna use Princess Peach for their selves and he held up a hammer and explained "Now just hold still…relax…you'll feel a slight pinch, and an obscene amount of pain."

Paul's message to Hal freaked Hal out and he quickly ran off screaming "AHHHHHHH!!!!"

Paul continued "Then you're gonna hear a slight grinding sound, but don't worry. That's just my hammer working my way into your brain! Now come here….and where'd you go!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Jeff and Peach, Jeff glared angrily at the Princess as she twirled around dancing like a fool. Hal ran back to Jeff and told him "Uhhh…We gotta go…NOW!"

Jeff told Hal "I know! If I hear another one of this bitches memoirs, I'm gonna kill myself!"

"No not that…THAT!!!" Hal pointed to Paul as he rode his winged block towards them.

Paul shouted out "THERE'S HAMMER FOR YOU!!!" He tossed a hammer at Hal and Jeff, and it just missed them.

"Holy crap! We gotta get out of her! Quick grab the Princess and run!"

Hal directed Peach back to the balloon, as Peach stood there shocked in the moment. They made a quick get away, just missing Paul and his squadron. As they soared through the sky Jeff whispered to Hal "Man, they're really playing into this Mario and Luigi plan of Bowser's…"

Peach pullled out a mushroom and gave it to Jeff saying "Here Mario, I brought a mushroom for you!"

Jeff looked down at the mushroom, looking appalled. He told Hal "Uh…I can't eat this..It's…It's cannibalism!"

Hal explained "If you don't eat it, the Princess is gonna know you're not Mario!"

"We already kidnapped her. All we have to do know is fly her to the castle!"

"The plan is to fly in without her realizing we're not Mario and Luigi."

"Fine! Here goes nothing…" Jeff moved closer to take a bite out of the mushroom. All of a sudden, a hammer came out of nowhere and knocked the mushroom away, shocking all 3 of them. Jeff said "Well that was convenient!"

Peach said "Oh no! The mushroom! Good thing I brought a flower!" She pulled out a fire flower and gave it to Hal saying "Here you go Luigi!"

Hal accepted the Fire Flower saying "Okay!" He then absorbed it's powers and his clothes turned green and white, as if he was Luigi getting a Fire Flower. Hal watched as Paul and his squad continued to chase them.

Jeff said "They're still coming!"

Peach then pulled out a feather and gave it to Jeff saying "Here's a feather!" She dropped it on Jeff, which resulted in Jeff getting a cape.

Jeff told his plan to Hal. He didn't know that Paul knew it was them and said "I'm gonna go tell them it's us." He flew off, before Hal could stop him.

Hal shouted out to him "WAIT!!!" He then sighed "They know it's us…"

Jeff quickly flew over to Paul Hammer Bro and greeted him "Hey man, it's me…Jeff! And Hal's dressed as Luigi."

Paul roared "KILL THE TRAITORS!!!" Apparently he had no clue what was really going on, and threw a hammer at Jeff, and as Jeff flew away the hammer nailed him in the back, taking away his powers.

Jeff plummeted to the ground screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hal watched Jeff plummet and he screamed "JEFF!!!!" He then started to shake is fist at Paul saying "Your death won't be in vain!!!" He then told Peach "Alright Peach! Hold on tight!" Peach then grabbed onto Hal from the waist and Hal told her "Wait! That's not what I meant!" He looked at Peach, who was sitting there giggling to herself. He told her "I didn't say let go!" He then shot 3 fire balls into the hot air balloon, and it started to quickly rise in the sky.

Paul, Rick, and a Toadie watched as Hal and Peach rose into the sky. Paul didn't think much of it and said "Ehhh, they won't get far!"

Rick then said "Shooting fireballs into a hot air balloon. You gotta admit that was a rather impressive get away!"

"Yup! Takes a man with some big hammers to do something like that!"

Rick started to get off topic and asked "What is it with you and hammers? Is it because your father touched your hammer…" He then pulled out a Geno doll and said "I have this doll…"

Paul interrupted him "Shut the hell up!!!"

**That's the 1st**** part of Bowser's Kingdom: The Movie! For the final part and episode, Hal and Jeff are separated as they try to escape Bowser's troops. While Hal and Peach try to find a safe place to hide, Jeff enlists the help of Karate Duo Number 1 and get chased by Paul Hammer Bro and Rick Finklestein. Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion of Bowser's Kingdom. Then after that Hal and Jeff go on their quest for revenge!!!**

**By the way, it's gonna be a while before the next chapter for Of Glitz and Glory. I'm actually working on two chapters at the same time, while I try to get rid of this writers block foe chapter 11.**


End file.
